Formed
by princesscheeky
Summary: It's time for our seniors at Konoha High School to graduate and step into the next phase of their lives. But senior year comes with consequences and bonds are tested as everyone is scrambling to complete their high school lives. The red head begins to see the pink haired girl as more than just a classmate. GaaSaku
1. Prologue

**Formed**\- GaaSaku

High School AU

RATED M

**Description**: It's time for our seniors at Konoha High School to graduate and step into the next phase of their lives. But senior year comes with consequences and bonds are tested as everyone is scrambling to complete their high school lives. The red head begins to see the pink haired girl as more than just a classmate. **GaaSaku**

**Let's breakdown the families:**

Haruno Family: Top Medical Experts/ Hospital Directors/ CEOs.

Sabaku Family: CEOs of the top Hotels/ Old Money.

Uchiha Family: CEOs of a weapons making company/ supply the country's army.

Yamanaka Family: Performers/ Singers

Nara Family: Government Officials/ Military Directors

Akimichi Family: World Famous Chefs/ Restaunteers

Hyuuga Family: Medical Experts

Uzumaki Family: CEOs of Karate Dojos/ World Ranked Karate Champions

Sai: Famous Artist/ Family of World Famous Pottery Maker

Tenten: Weapons Specialists/ World Famous Sharpshooters

**Prologue/Introduction****\- (1832 words)**

"FOREHEADDDD!"

The pink haired beauty turns around in the hallway, her messenger bag swinging slightly at her side while she sees her blonde friend running towards her. Sakura's eyebrows raise a little in surprise when she sees Ino dragging Sai, Sakura's best friend.

"Forehead, why do you walk so fast?" Ino pants and finally catches her breath while entangling her fingers with Sai's.

"Hi Ugly." "Hi Falsie" Sakura and Sai grinned at each other knowing their code names would only confuse the blond haired busty woman.

"Why do you guys keep secrets from me?" The blonde woman whined as she grabbed Sai's arm trying to get him to spill their secrets. Sai merely wrapped his arm around the blonde and kissed her forehead momentarily distracting her.

"I've got to go baby, I'll see you later okay? I'm gonna be late for my art class" Ino quickly kissed Sai as he began to pull away while putting on his backpack correctly and started jogging down the hall.

"What's up Ino pig? Why were you screaming my ugly nickname so loudly?"

"WE HAVE TO PLAN FOR PROMMMM!" Ino began to jump up and down excitedly, her eyes sparkling at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at her friend and took a deep breath before she began to jump up and down as well with her best friend squealing about how they couldn't wait till their boyfriends asked them to prom.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing?" The two turned their heads to see Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Matsuri walking together down the hall towards them.

"We're just talking about... PROM." Ino said slyly while looking at Sakura, who was currently texting on her phone. "Have you asked Sasuke-kun if his fine piece of work is going to be taking you to our Prom?"

Sakura faintly blushed when Ino commented about her boyfriend like that. Her and Sasuke have been dating since the beginning of her junior year when he walked up to her and made a point of making her his. Sakura thought back to that faithful day when Sasuke asked Sakura to Homecoming...

_Flashback:_

_Sakura just moved to Konoha and was in her 3rd week of class at Konoha High School. How did someone describe Konoha High School? The best way to put it was that every single student came from a rich family, they were all smart and amazing (in their own aspect), and they were all high class. Of course there were the high class of the high class and Sakura belonged to that group._

_Sakura was walking down the hall knowing she was the center of attention. How could she not be? She had some bright pink hair as well as a rocking body from keeping fit with sports and cheerleading. She could slightly overhear conversations while walking past the crowded hallways.._

_"I wish I could have her skin. It's not fair, why does she have such a good complexion"_

_"Look at that ass, whoooo. I would totally hit that."_

_"I'm surprised none of the guys have taken her yet. Do you think she's going to get laid soon?"_

_Sakura giggled to herself as she continued down the hallway and she finally spotted the group that had taken her in when she first came to school. The group was sitting at the end of the hallway at the tables available. This group was the high class of the high class in the school... also known as the "popular" kids of the school._

_"Hey Sakura! Over here!" Sakura waved at Ino as she skipped over and sat down next to her newly found friend on her right and Sai on her left. Sakura turned around to Sai and gave him a smile as he smiled back. _

_"Hi Ugly." As Sai smiled his fake looking smile at Sakura._

_"Hi Falsie." As Sakura returned the greeting, she silently could feel her inner Sakura wanting to get up and beat the shit out of the pale bastard next to her but calmed herself down knowing he was awkward and socially lacking. But this was her best friend since childhood and if anything, she was glad that he was the only familiar face in this new school._

**_"Why I oughta pummel this bitch. We're beautiful as fuck"  
_**_"Just deal with it, he's been like this. At least we have a beautiful smile"_

_Inner Sakura just smirked in her mind, knowing that she had the smile of an angel and could make boys fall for her easily._

_Sakura quickly looked around the table slightly glancing around looking for a certain redhead. She had only been here for 3 weeks and she had a little crush on the group's handsome silent member, Gaara. Sakura knew that he wasn't the only male in the group... he was one of the many good looking males in the group as a matter of fact. She saw Sasuke (who was staring at his cellphone), Naruto (who was eating cup ramen), Shikamaru (who was looking bored while sitting next to his girlfriend, Temari), Kankuro (the secret manwhore, even though it wasn't even that much of a secret), Neji (who was talking to his girlfriend, Tenten), and Chouji (who was on the heavier side but that was because he was on the football team). Sakura quickly smiled at them glancing at everyone._

_"Good morning everyone!"_

_Hinata, who was sitting next to the whiskered face ramen lover smiled at the pink haired girl and greeted her as well._

_"How are you?" Tenten said as she looked at Sakura while holding her boyfriend's (Neji) hand._

_"I'm good haha. Can't wait for the weekend to come so we can hang out though!" Sakura said while turning to see Gaara staring straight at her. Sakura blushed and could feel her heart beginning to race when she quickly glanced at Sasuke who was still playing on his phone. Sai just patted her leg, knowing the reason of her blush. Sakura silently thanked the gods knowing that Sai was the only person who knew about her secret crush on Gaara. However, when it came the raven haired boy Sasuke, everyone was painfully aware of the physical attraction that Sakura had towards him despite her little crush. She wasn't a whore, she was single anyways and had no reason to tie herself down. _

_"It wasn't wrong to check out guys...right?"  
__**"Why would it be wrong? They're both a fine piece of work and we can appreciate it without touching!"**__ Inner Sakura exclaimed as Sakura began to look at Sasuke who finally glanced up and saw Sakura looking at him._

_He smirked at her and Sakura could feel her heart beating just a bit faster but it wasn't the same as when the redhead did it._

_Her train of thought was interrupted when Ino began talking._

_"Are you going to go to Homecoming Forehead?" Sakura sighed at her nickname making her want to just cover her face in front of the group. _

_"I'm not sure yet, no one has asked me InoPig" Ino glared at her slightly before contining the conversation._

_"That's because every guy has a hard-on around you and don't want you to see it." Sakura had slightly widened her eyes at her blonde friend's statement. Hinata was blushing furiously at the blonde's comment on the pink haired beauty and trying not to faint while Sai was staring at the blonde blankly. Everyone else just started coughing or just stared at Ino as she continued talking._

_"We need to find you a date and NO SAI, you can't go with her." _

_Sakura pouted at the comment. She was planning on going with her best friend just so it wouldn't be awkward and complicate anything. Sai was a good dancer and knew Sakura like the back of his hand._

_"Why not Ino?" Sai said while still blankly staring at the blonde._

_Ino blushed furiously but kept eye contact with the silent artist. She decided now was a better time than never. _

_"Because you're gonna go with me." Ino quickly turned around and pulled out a bouqet of paint brushes and handed it to Sai._

_"Will you go to homecoming with me?"_

_Sai sat there slightly surprised but just replied with a quick "Yeah, sure" and smiled at Ino who was relieved that he accepted her request._

_Sakura turned to look at Sai who just shrugged and went back to looking at the paintbrushes and just smirked to himself._

**_"Who's going to be our date now?"_**_Inner Sakura pouted while Sakura physically showed no signs of sadness, inside she was a little annoyed that Ino had taken the person who she was planning on going with. Sakura truthfully uncomfortable with going with anyone else and now she was sad at the possibility of going stag._

_"Sakura, are you going to go to Homecoming?" Sakura looked up to see a quiet Gaara staring at her, waiting for her to answer the question. _

_"I want to but I don't know who to go with." Gaara visibly showed no emotion but was happy on the inside with the fact that Sakura didn't have a date. He was planning on asking the pink haired beauty to go with him and continued to be happy until something loudly interrupted his train of thought. He looked up to see a group of people walking with a banner._

**_-LOUD CHEERING-_**

_Sakura turned around to see a giant poster with crowds surrounding them and saw Sasuke standing with a bouquet of flowers and smirking at her. _

_The poster said: "I found your slipper while running after you. Can you be mine now and go with me to Homecoming?"_

_Sakura looked back to Sasuke who now pulled out a shoebox with a pair of LouBoutins. She had to practically hold back a squeal when she saw that Sasuke was holding a pair of Lady Peep Strass and just smiled at him._

_Sasuke walked up to her and handed her the bouquet and the shoebox and looked at her._

_"Will you go to homecoming with me, Sakura?" he asked in his deep baritone voice._

_Sakura began blushing under his intense gaze and thought about it for a moment. Towards the end of the table, there was a bristling redhead obviously annoyed with the current event and he was clenching his fists under the table._

_Sakura thought about it again and since no one had asked her, she only had one answer. _

_"Yes." She answered while smiling at the raven-haired boy. _

_Sasuke smirked back while moving forward to pull Sakura up out of her chair and pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone around them gasped while Sakura was wide-eyed at the contact and Gaara began to see red. Around the kissing couple, there were screams heard as Sasuke's fangirls began to react towards the pink haired beauty kissing their beloved Sasuke._

_Sasuke pulled away and wove his arms around Sakura's waist and leaned towards her ear whispering "Now you're mine."_

_End of Flashback_


	2. Party Time part 1

Hello fellow readers! :) I have created a look-book that gives pictures to the ideas in the story, so if you guys want to read the story and have a good concrete picture of what I pulled my inspiration from please leave me a review telling me you want the look-book or email me!

**Chapter 1****\- Party Time Part I (862 words) **

"HELLOOO, earth to Sakuraaaaaa?!"

Sakura quickly turned to look back at the group of girls and smiled at them. They were all looking at her slightly concerned but they knew that nothing was wrong with her.

Temari spoke up and said "You guys ready to go out tonight?"

Ino who was finally distracted from looking at the pink haired girl turned towards Temari and grinned.

"Hell yeah. I haven't partied in ages!" Everyone smiled and Temari turned around to start walking towards the parking lot.

"Come on you guys, lets head to the mall so we can get dresses for tonight."

Everyone else followed suit and got in their respective cars. Temari got in her black Mercedes Benz AMG SLS Black with Matsuri while Ino walked to her silver Porsche 918 Spyder. Hinata was walking towards a white BMW i8 that was parked to Tenten's car, a matte black Hennessey Venom GT. Sakura was skipping towards her light pink Lykan Hypersport and humming at the same time.

_[In reality, they all owned some of the most expensive cars in the world. Their families were rich and were basically royalty in their country. Their parents all know each other and basically run the country (with the government).]_

As they all pulled up to Summit Mall, they pulled up to the valet station and all stepped out of their cars. After the keys were given and such, they met in front of the entrance.

Sakura was walking up to the group while they were chattering away."What's the theme of the party today Ino pig?"

"It's a free-for-all party so we can get whatever we want. I've been dying to try on this new dress I saw earlier this week." Ino was buzzing with excitement while everyone was just thinking of what they wanted to wear. Tenten finally walked up to the group and everyone began walking in. They all walked to Sherri Hill's store and they greeted the designer as she walked out to them.

"My lovely ladies, have you guys all come to get dresses today?"

Sakura politely bowed to her and everyone else followed suit and greeted her.

"Yeah, thank you for coming out. I think we'll just look around first and if we can't find it then we'll call you. Thank you."

"Allright ladies, you have fun."

They all split up in the store while Ino dragged Sakura to a rack full of silver dresses.

"Forehead, how about this one?" Ino pulled out a strapless silver dress that had a form fitting corset top that was covered in diamonds and flared out at the hips with tulle.

"It's a little... exposing?" Sakura answered truthfully and Ino pouted and put it back in.

"Maybe I need to find another one." Ino turned back to the rack while Sakura began to wander over to the red dresses.

Temari walked out of the dressing room in a form-fitting purple dress that had a deep V-neck dress that exposed her cleavage and the top was decorated with sequins and diamonds. It ended mid thigh and gave Temari the necessary coverage to make up for the deep neckline.

"How's it looking girls?" Sakura walked up to the mirror that Temari was standing at and was completely amazed by how Temari looked.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" Temari smiled at Sakura and turned around to hug the girl.

"I've got the dress then if I can amaze you that much! Allright, I'll get this one." The store girl quickly walked over to Temari to get Temari's card and walked away. While Temari walked back into the dressing, Hinata had walked out in a baby blue corset fitted dress that had a sapphire sequined bust and the material was cinched into layers around the bust and the front held a bow. The dress flared out at the waist with tulle covering the silver eyed girl's legs until mid thigh.

"Sakura-chan, how does it look?" Hinata turned a little and looked at the pink haired girl who was equally awed by the shy girl.

"That looks perfect on you Hinata!" Sakura looked at her with a smile and Hinata blushed a little.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will like this dress?"

"He'd be dumb not to." Hinata gave a small smile at Sakura and thanked the lady as she walked up to get Hinata's credit card from her.

"Alright, I need to look for my dress." Sakura wanted to find a dress that was also as stunning as the one her friends' had gotten. She began to look in the racks that held red/pink dresses and one had caught her eye as she was looking down the rack. Sakura pulled it out beaming and went to go try it on.

Ino had bought the dress that she had shown Sakura earlier and Tenten had gotten a a black dress exposing her back in a diamond shape and at the waist had a belt like design with scattered diamonds and at the bottom flared out like a skater dress. Everyone had their dresses in their arms waiting for Sakura to walk out. Sakura finally walked out and everyone's jaw dropped.

Please review !


	3. Party Time part 2

Leave a review and a request for the lookbook or PM/email me for the lookbook!

Enjoy~

**Chapter II****\- Party Time Part II (1205 Words)**

**_Later on that night..._**

"FOREHEAAAAAAD! HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Ino was practically exploding while waiting for Sakura to get ready.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't find my other shoe!" Sakura said while running out of her walk-in closet. She quickly pulled on the heels that Sasuke gave her and stood up straight.

"How do I look Ino pig?" Sakura gave a quick spin and Ino grinned at her friend.

"We're gonna be the hottest bitches at that party today."

**_Arriving at the party_**

All the girls drove seperate cars to the party since they wanted to be able to go to the car meet that usually occurred after every party. Sakura had to make a quick pit stop at the gas station before heading to the party.

The rest of the girls arrived at the party and they handed their keys to the valet and stood at the entrance waiting for their boyfriends to show up.

The first to show up was Sai. He pulled up in a matte white Pagani Huayra and tossed the keys to the valet. Ino smiled as she eyed her boyfriend who was checking his own girlfriend out.

"You look amazing babe." Sai pulled Ino close and gave her a quick kiss.

"Keep the comments up and that's not the only thing you'll be feeling tonight" Ino winked at Sai who only grinned in return to the dirty remark.

"Ladies" as he looked around the group "You guys all look amazing." Everyone smiled at Sai since they knew he didn't have it in him to lie. Temari was about to say something when a orange Nissan GTR pulled up the front of the valet and stopped with a loud roar of the engine. Naruto stepped out the car and had a wide grin on his whiskered face.

"Take care of this for me yeah?" Naruto tossed the keys to the valet and walked over to the group.

"Wow Hinata-chan! You look amazing." Naruto immediately pulled the girl close and Hinata was so red that she was practically going to faint. He held the girl in his arms as she regained her composure. Naruto turned towards the group and smiled as he saw the group of girls that were all equally beautiful.

"Wow you guys all look amazing." The girls smiled at Naruto and just thanked him. He turned his attention back to Hinata who had finally gained her balance back and was standing up. Naruto let go of his hold and just grabbed her hand.

Shikamaru pulled up in a dark blue Aston Martin One-77 and tossed the keys to the valet. He walked lazily to the group to stand next to Temari who just wrapped her arm around the one in his pocket. She already knew that he was like that in public but when they were alone, it was a different story.

"Chouji can't make it today cause his parents have something for him to do at work." Shikamaru look disinterested after saying that comment and just turned his head when he heard the sound of an engine turning into the street.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the dark gray Zenovo ST 1 pull up and park in front of the valet. Neji walked out and gave the keys to the valet while walking towards the group.

"Evening. You ladies look nice tonight." He quickly turned his attention to Tenten who was in a deep conversation with Hinata about her new design for a gun. Tenten turned to look at him and he had a small smile on his face. She held her hand out for him to grab onto and pulled him to her side.

The group continued talking as they heard loud engine roars from down the street and quickly screeched in front of the valet. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Naruto said "Of course teme and Gaara are racing. They're never not competing."

Gaara stepped out of a blood red Bugatti Veyron while Sasuke was stepping out of a black and red Lamborghini Veneno. They both glared at each other before throwing their keys to the valet who was still standing at the little cart, startled by the sudden appearance. He quickly caught the keys and handed one to a coworker and they both scurried to move the cars.

"Hey Gaara. Hey teme. Who won that one?" Naruto grinned at the two who moved to the opposite side of each group.

"Hn." was all Sasuke could say while Gaara replied with a "Dead even."

Sasuke looked at the group and raised an eyebrow when he couldn't find his pink-haired girlfriend. "Where's Sakura?"

As soon as Ino was about to reply, there was a loud roar as the pink Lykan Hypersport pulled up in front of the valet. Ino was practically bouncing with her arm around Sai's, who was looking at her in confusion.

They all turned their attention to the pink car and Sakura stepped out.

Gaara and Sasuke were both stunned at the pink-haired beauty who was wearing a strapless dress that was held by a golden bustier top that was encrusted with diamonds at the top. The bottom of the dress had light pink tulle that flowed out from the waist and had flowing strands that indicated that the dress was a high-low and she had the LouBoutins on her long legs. Sakura was absolutely stunning and was most definitely the queen of the party. She tossed the keys to the valet who was practically drooling from the sight of Sakura and the keys hit him square in the face. Sakura giggled as she walked up to the group and greeted everyone.

"Sorry I'm late, the gas station had a longer line than I expected."

Ino glanced at Gaara, who was just staring at Sakura without even hiding it.

Gaara was stunned beyond belief. He knew Sakura was beautiful but she somehow managed to surprise him everytime by looking better and better. His gaze followed her as she walked up to the raven-haired boy who smirked as he looked down at _his_ girlfriend. Gaara seethed with annoyance as he watched them kiss.

"You look handsome today." Sasuke just smirked since he knew that he always did.

"You're drop dead gorgeous...as always." Sakura smiled back at her boyfriend who began to wrap his arm possesively around her waist and looked up to see a pair of jade eyes staring her down.

Sakura immediately felt embarrassed. Gaara was looking at her... like he wanted to eat her. She blushed slightly and turned her head to the side. Sasuke who noticed Sakura's blush looked up and just glared at Gaara.

They exchanged silent glares practically fighting over Sakura with their eyes.

Ino who had been watching the whole exchange suddenly interrupted everyone's train of thought "Alright, since everyone's here let's head in!" Ino smirked at Sakura who looked at the blonde and pretended like she didn't know what that smirk was meant for.

The respective couples walked into the club and Gaara walked in by himself right behind the pink haired beauty who was holding hands with his competition.

Gaara smirked to himself. Tonight was the night he would capture the pink-haired beauty.

Please review! :)


	4. The War Begins

**Chapter III****\- The War begins**

The immediate change of atmosphere hit the group as there was blasting music and dimmed lights inside the building. They walked to the VIP section that was specifically reserved for them and they quickly sat down.

Ino, who was already in the mood, pulled her boyfriend to the dance floor and began to grind on him as he put his hands on her hips as if they were meant to be there. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was taking a seat and sitting next to Naruto.

**_"Why does he have to act cool instead of just dancing with us?" _**Inner Sakura sighed at the lack of attention that she was getting from her "boyfriend". They had began to stop really doing anything together after their first year together and Sasuke was always doing other things. Sakura turned when she felt a pair of hands on her wrist and saw Hinata pulling on her arm to the dance floor.

"I want Naruto-kun to dance with me but he's talking to Sasuke so let's go." Sakura saw how determined Hinata was to get her boyfriend's attention and followed suit. Sakura walked with the silver eyed girl the dance floor and began to sway her hips to the beat of the music. Hinata began to dance with Sakura as well and was mildly blushing when a guy came up behind her and grabbed her hips and began to follow her. Sakura was still dancing with her as she began to feel surrounded by guys, all who were grinding with her and she was enjoying her time. Sakura knew that there was someone there as soon as she felt the guys moving away and turned expecting to see the raven-haired boy.

Gaara was glaring at the guys around Sakura and caught her gaze as she turned around.

"Hn. He's not with you huh?" Gaara stepped up to Sakura and grabbed her hips as she continued dancing, slightly aroused as she felt him grinding on her ass. Sakura, who looked towards Sasuke saw that he was still in conversation with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. She quickly scanned the crowd to see Tenten and Temari dancing back to back while a group of guys were forming around them. She was smirking when all of a sudden she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck and almost froze when she heard the deep voice.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Gaara was trying to control his body as he felt Sakura continously grind her hips into his pelvis and bit back a groan as she turned around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I've always danced like this. Sasuke just always dragged me with him to the booth when we went out." Sakura smiled at the red head who just replied with a "Hn." and continued dancing with her. He began to lean down towards her face as she just continued to stare straight into the jade eyes.

**_"HE'S GOING TO KISS US!" Inner Sakura was jumping with glee as she FELT the physical attraction towards the redhead._**

Sakura was biting her lip and maintaining eye contact with Gaara.

He continued to lean closer as he finally felt their lips touch.

**_...At the Booth..._**

"Hey teme, isn't that Gaara dancing with Sakura?" Naruto said while looking into the crowd. The guys all turned their attention to the dance floor and Sasuke immediately growled through his teeth.

"IS THAT HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto quickly jumped out of his seat and walked to the dance floor. Hinata was currently dancing with a cute boy quickly blushed at her approaching boyfriend and looked at him. Naruto walked up to the guy and glared at him.

"That's my girlfriend and she's off-limits. Paws off." The guy quickly backed off and disappeared into the crowd.

"Na-naruto-kun..." Hinata was slightly surprised when she felt her hips being pulled against his and the grind fest began once again.

"You're being a naughty girl... trying to make me jealous." Naruto was breathing hotly down her neck and holding his hands over her hips. "You're wearing that dress and dancing like this, do you know what you're making me feel?"

Hinata's face was tomato red and she began to stammer "No..no Na-naruto kun. I-I-I just wanted you to dance with me to-ni-night." She felt Naruto leaning towards her ear and she swore she could feel her heart about to burst out of her chest.

"That's not all we're going to be doing tonight." Hinata almost fainted in his arms.

**...**

As soon as Naruto got up, Shikamaru and Neji both followed when they saw their girlfriends getting surrounded by a hoard of guys.

As Shikamaru got up, he groaned and just cracked his knuckles "Tch. Troublesome."

Neji just narrowed his eyes at the guys and walked towards Tenten who was having fun dancing with Temari. Tenten turned around to meet her boyfriend's stare and just froze. Same for Temari as Shikamaru walked towards her. The girls turned to look at each other and looked back towards their boyfriends. They approached them and started dancing with them and the hoard of guys slowly dissolved.

Sasuke, on the other hand, immediately stood up as he saw Sakura dancing with Gaara. He saw Sakura turning around and glared at the red head who was dancing with his girlfriend.

_"He better not be doing anything. She's mine."_

He began to stalk towards them when he suddenly froze as he saw Gaara leaning down towards Sakura and all he saw was red when he saw Sakura closing her eyes when their lips met.

-PLEASE REVIEW!-


	5. Decisions

**Chapter IV**-** Decisions **

When Sakura finally pulled away, she felt like everything was right. Gaara was holding her in his arms and she sighed contentedly until she felt a dark looming presence. She turned her head to see Sasuke glowering at them and she realized that he had seen the kiss. Gaara followed her line of sight and saw Sasuke except he wasn't afraid. Gaara merely smirked at Sasuke, who in turn stalked up to them and grabbed Gaara's shoulder and pulled his arm back to punch him in the face.

Except... it never hit. Sasuke felt a restraining hold on his arm and as he tugged against the hold, he saw Sakura holding his arm back.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go talk." Sakura had a passive expression on her face and stared straight into his red eyes. Sasuke relaxed his posture only turning to glare at Gaara who was somewhat dumbfounded at the lack of emotion on Sakura's face.

"Sakura..." Gaara looked at Sakura who only turned to look at him. His chest felt a slight pang when she had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gaara, that was a mistake. I don't want you to get the wrong message and I hope we could still be friends." Sakura gave a fake smile to him. She knew that Gaara saw right through her and she was about to take her words back when she felt Sasuke's hand tugging her away from the handsome red head.

Sasuke was eager to get his girlfriend away from the dance floor and find out what had possessed her to kiss Gaara. He quickly shook his head at the memories of Sakura and Gaara...and seeing her enjoying the kiss... Sakura loved him right? That's why they were together.

Sakura had never seen Sasuke lose his cool and was slightly distracted with that aspect when she realized that he was dragging her outside the club.

"Wait.. Sasuke-kun! WAIT!" She finally tugged her arm out of his grasp and slightly massaged it. It hurt a little, but it wouldn't bruise.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA? WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU KISSING GAARA.. OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Sasuke was yelling at the top of his lungs and towering over the pink haired beauty who only looked at him impassively. He was close to losing it again and his hands closed in a fist at his side as he tried to control his erratic breathing.

"Sasuke-kun.. you know perfectly well why I kissed Gaara. I won't say that I didn't enjoy it but you know more than enough that we're not working out. I don't feel the same anymore." Sakura could feel tears coming to her eyes as she said the words that she'd been holding back for a while. As she looked up into his onyx eyes, she could see how her words had no effect on the man standing in front of her. All she saw was anger and confusion.

"Sakura... we can make it work. I don't want to lose you-..."

"No Sasuke. What you're saying to me is that you don't want to have to make the effort to find someone else to hold the title of being your girlfriend. You changed and I'm falling behind. I can't keep-ah!" Sakura was interrupted when Sasuke suddenly crashed his lips against hers and she was trying her best to not shove him off in surprise.

Sasuke felt her stiffen as soon as their lips made contact but he refused to back off. He wrapped his arms around her and his hand went up behind her neck and his fingers tangled into her hair. She was resisting and Sasuke began to use his tongue to coax her to open her mouth with small touches here and there. After a minute passed of unresponsiveness, he pulled away.

Sakura was astonished that Sasuke had started making such an effort to see his way, but she knew it didn't feel right. The kiss wasn't the same and the touch was just... different. Her heart felt a slight pang when she realized that she couldn't turn back from this. This was the boy that captured her heart right from the beginning... she loved him right? In an effort to make herself believe her own words, she jumped at Sasuke and wrapped her arms around her neck as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Sasuke slightly surprised at the sudden kiss decided to take advantage of the situation and quickly kissed her back. He smirked when he felt Sakura tightening her hold on his raven locks to stop him from moving back to breathe. He pushed her away and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going to let you leave Sakura. I love you." Sakura heard the dead tone in his voice and didn't feel this "love" that he told her about. But what could she do?

"I love you too Sasuke."

...

Gaara was walking between the booths looking for Sakura when he heard Sasuke's voice. He turned to see Sakura talking to Sasuke and decided to listen into their argument.

_"You changed and I'm falling behind. I can't keep-ah!"_ Gaara saw Sasuke grabbing the girl and pressing his lips to hers and Gaara could feel his muscles tighten as he saw the desperation of the girl to not respond to the kiss. After a while, he felt enough anger to go rip the couple apart but saw how Sasuke stood up and all Gaara could see was Sakura. He was looking at her emerald eyes and looking for signs...

_"Is she going to leave him? Maybe I just need to..."_ Gaara's train of thought was quickly interrupted when he saw Sakura practically throw herself at Sasuke and began to make out with disgustingly. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the sight and he turned himself around and headed back to where he had come from.

_"So that's the decision she's made. Fine. I can play this game just as well she can. If she won't acknowledge my feelings, I'll make her show hers."_ Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a short haired brunette on the dance floor.

_"Perfect."_ Gaara stalked towards the girl and began to dance with her.

Matsuri turned around to see who had began to practically fuck her when her eyes saw the red hair from the man behind her.

"Gaara-sama! Aah.. Why-"

"You like me right?"

Matsuri turned bright red at his bluntness and began stammering in her reply. "Aah-well y-you see, I m-might.."

Gaara quickly strode towards the DJ who was at the front of the club. He whispered something into the DJ's ear and Matsuri could see the DJ handing the microphone to Gaara.

Her eyes widened as he began to talk in his deep voice.

...

Sakura and Sasuke began to walk back towards the dance floor holding hands when the music suddenly stopped and they heard a familiar voice come on the speakers.

"Matsuri, will you give me the honor of taking you to Prom?"

Sakura quickly spun her head towards the stage area where she could see a certain red head standing tall on the stage and the crowd parted towards a small brunette. She could see how the girl nodding and was on the verge of tears.

**_"Matsuri?... Isn't that the brown hair girl that's Temari's Charity case?"_**Inner Sakura was practically jumping out of Sakura herself to prevent the brunette from accepting the man's question. Sakura only felt a small twinge in her chest cavity and tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand. Sakura suddenly felt used and her emotions began to get the best of her. **_"Don't cry you stupid girl. Sasuke's right next to us."_** Sakura kept trying to breathing evenly and she could feel tears at the corner of her eyes. **_"If he's like that, I'm not going to play this game."_**

Sasuke, who had no clue of what was going on, felt the increased pressure on the hand that was holding Sakura's. He saw the small tears that were forming on the corner of her eyes and was slightly annoyed. He turned his head towards the stage and saw the smirk that Gaara had on his face while hugging a small brunette girl.

_"Tch. Cheap move using a girl that drools at his feet. I'll just make Sakura see that he's trash compared to me."_ Sasuke smirked as a plan came into his head on how to ask the pink haired beauty to the annoying dance.

...

Everyone in the club was clapping as Gaara lead Matsuri back to the dance area and the music kept blasting.

The rest of the group who had settled back into the VIP booth were all stunned.

Ino broke the silence first. "Did anyone know that Gaara liked Matsuri?"

Temari just shook her head. "He doesn't like anyone except Sakura. Matsuri's just a friend that I help out through the scholarship program. He's never even talked to her before today."

"EEEHHHH?! Gaara likes Sakura?!" Everyone turned their attention to Naruto and had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes (all except Hinata).

"Yes Naruto-kun. He's liked her since she moved here." Hinata said quietly while the rest of the group began to ponder the situation that just occurred.

Shikamaru spoke up first "No doubt Sasuke hates Gaara. Gaara and Sakura were kissing earlier."

This time it was both blondes that began screaming "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"  
Ino quickly recovered. "When did this happen?"

Sai spoke up "Yeah I saw that too. Sasuke was too busy talking to Naruto and Gaara walked over to Sakura on the dance floor and practically rode her right there." Everyone blushed at his forwardness but paying no mind Sai continued. "Sasuke was about to get into it with Gaara but Sakura stopped it before it could start."

Neji just nodded. "I think it's best that we leave this alone. Sasuke doesn't do well with competition and Gaara is the same. They are going to try to rip each other apart for Sakura."

The group quickly shut up as they saw Gaara walking towards the group with a brunette girl on his arm. Matsuri nearly bounced with joy when she saw Temari and gave a big smile.

Temari smiled back at the girl but secretly felt bad for her. _"She doesn't even realize that he's using her... I hope this doesn't blow up in your face Gaara..."_

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Face-Off

**Chapter V****\- Face-Off**

Everyone was walking out of the club right now, couples hand in hand, Gaara next to Matsuri, and Sasuke with his arm around Sakura's shoulders. They all gave their tickets to the valet and 12 boys ran out to the parking lot.

"Are we going to go to GMR tonight?" Naruto turned towards the group as he linked his arms around Hinata's waist from behind. He was grinning when he saw Gaara glaring at Sasuke's arm that was around Sakura.

"Hn. I'm down for it." Sasuke looked down at Sakura who was too busy staring at Matsuri. "Wanna go babe?"

Sakura was lost in thought as she stared at Matsuri. **_"Matsuri's in love with Gaara. I should feel happy for her right?... But I don't."_** Sakura's train of thought was interrupted when Sasuke nudged her slightly. "Huh?"

"Do you wanna go to GMR babe?" Sasuke stared down at her with a neutral expression as she looked up into his eyes.

Sakura smiled at him and cuddled closer to him. "Sure. You girls coming along?" She turned towards the group and everyone all nodded.

"Allright, last one there gets to pay next dinner." Naruto was grinning as he let go of Hinata. Hinata turned up to smile at him and just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't make bets with people who can beat you Naruto-kun!" Hinata winked at Naruto, who was slightly dumbfounded at her new found courage.

"HINATA-CHAN! Is that a challenge?!" He said in a sly voice as he wiggled his eyebrow at her. Hinata started giggling and just winked back at Naruto.

"If that's what you want." As she was turned away, Naruto was just grinning while checking out the view.

"You know that's not all I want." His grin was even wider when she suddenly turned around, face red as a tomato.

Shikamaru who was just watching the whole ordeal just shook his head. "Tch. It must be nice to promised to each other already." Temari just look at her boyfriend and smiled. "You know that our parents are going to seal our engagement deal by the time we graduate. Don't worry cutie."

All their cars pulled up as she finished speaking. Temari reached her down and slapped Shikamaru on the ass while she began to walk towards her car. " I hope you can keep up with me Shika-baby."

Shikamaru was slightly in shock from being violated but quickly regained his stoic expression and walked towards his car as well while chuckling. "See you there cupcake."

Sasuke began to walk towards his car which was parked next to Sakura's with her in tow.

"Wanna race Sasuke-kun?" She grinned at him while he looked down smirking at her.

"What if I win? What's my prize?" He looked down at her evilly while leaning towards her face. Sakura blushed a little before gaining her confidence again. She leaned even closer that their noses were practically touching before replying with a quick kiss and walked towards her car.

"We'll see IF you can beat me." Sakura walked towards her car with two pairs of eyes looking at her from behind obviously looking at more than the dress. She made sure that her hips had a slight sway to them and was making the effort to catch more than Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke was enjoying the view and turned towards his car when, out of the corner of his eye, saw Gaara also staring impassively towards the same view. Sasuke growled under his breath and Gaara, who finally looked away heard the sound. His jade eyes looked up to meet onyx and he only smirked. _"Bring it on Sasuke." _"I'll join in this win for a prize too" He smirked when Sakura flipped around wide-eyed and caught off guard.

"Like I'll let you win. Uchihas never lose." Sasuke smirked at Gaara who was still looking at Sakura.

"Guess it'll be the three of us then boys," Sakura put her hand on her hip "but don't worry, I'll win and I guess we'll see what you boys are going to do for me." Sakura turned around opened her driver's side door while climbing in and shutting the door. She put the key in the ignition while stepping down on the clutch and the car growled as if it came to life.

Matsuri who was practically hanging off Gaara now was bouncing up and down. "Am I going in your car Gaara-kun or should I ride with Temari?"

"You came with Temari?" Gaara didn't recall Matsuri being with the group when they met at the door and looked down at her.

"No I caught a taxi here." "Ah. Guess you can ride with me-" "EEEEP. I get to ride in Gaara-kun's car!" Matsuri ran towards the blood red car that was parked next to the light pink one. Gaara began to walk towards the drivers side when he looked towards his left through the tinted window. He could see Sakura on her iPod touch hooked up up to her speaker system and suddenly heard the bass booming from her car.

_Tokyo Drift- Teriyaki Boyz_

Gaara just smirked as he got in his car and put on his seatbelt. He ignored the squealing girl that was sitting in the passenger seat.

...

If you were outside the club, all you could hear was the revving of the beautiful engines of the world's fastest cars. There was "vroom vroom" sounds coming from every single car in front of the club and there were valet boys who were running back to their booth to avoid getting hit. Before you could even blink, all the cars took off in a second.

...

Currently leading the pack was the pink Lykan Hypersport (Sakura) followed closely by the black and red Lamorghini Veneno (Sasuke) and a red Bugatti (Gaara and Matsuri). A black Mercedes Benz (Temari) was in third and tied in fourth was a white BMW and an orange GTR. The rest were all behind the leaders just driving at the same pace.

As they approached the entrance of the mountain, Sakura switched into 6th gear and slammed down on the gas pedal and shot up the winding mountain rode. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw all the cars slowly turning into white dots. The rush of going so fast was enough to make Sakura go into a more serious mode so she could keep first place. Sasuke was laid back relaxed when he suddenly heard the growling increase from the pink car and soon looked at the car speeding away. Growling under his breath, he switched into 6th gear as well in an attempt to catch up to her. _"Damn it. She knew I would be relaxing when we were almost here. I can't make it in time. But I can't get third."_ He looked towards his right where a certain redhead could be seen going at the same speed as his car.

Gaara who only looked cool from the outside was really trying his hardest to not throw his passenger out of the car. "GAARA-KUN PLEASE SLOW DOWN! OH MY FUCKING GOD WE'RE GONNA FALL OFF THE MOUNTAIN SIDE PLEASE!" Matsuri was frantically grabbing at whatever was nearby and settled with the arm rest on her right and left. Gaara was slightly peeved as he switched into 6th gear to catch up with the car next to his. _"I can't be first but I'm most fucking certainly not going to be third."_ He gritted his teeth as he felt his stomach flatten as the speed increased. The adrenaline rush was enough to get his blood pumping and the feeling.

The two cars winded up the road and the drivers could see the finish line. The engine roars became louder as they reached the final stretch and they could see Sakura already sitting on the hood of her car.


	7. Making New Memories

**Chapter VI****\- Making New Memories (1698 Words)**

Sasuke swore as he braked his car in front of Sakura's and next to Gaara's. Gaara was getting out of his car as Matsuri practically threw herself to the ground and threw up all that she had consumed for the last 2 hours. Both boys walked up to the girl who was grinning widely at both of the boys. The rest of the cars pulled into the circled area on the mountain side and parked their cars so it created a full circle around Sasuke's car and Gaara's car. The last one up the mountain was Naruto (who had been blocked by Neji the whole time) who parked next to Hinata.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, NEJI BLOCKED ME THE WHOLE TIME." Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's reaction because Neji knew that Hinata wasn't going to win since she was a safe driver and had purposely blocked the blond boy.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'll give you a prize for letting me win anyways." She walked next to her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek while letting her right foot hook into the air. As she leaned back down, everyone could see she was blushing since she rarely intiated any PDA in front of their friends. Naruto, who was surprised, quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled.

Temari had been beaten by Shikamaru and was pouting as she walked towards him. He glanced appreciatively at her body while she was walking and leaned on the hood of his Aston Martin. Temari finally reached her boyfriend and stood between his legs while he wrapped an arm around her waist and put a hand on her butt.

"Are you mad _cupcake_?" Shikamaru was smirking at Temari, who was still pouting. "It's not fair, you purposely cut off Ino so she'd block me. You cheater." She crossed her arms across her chest, blocking his view of her cleavage. Shikamaru sighed as he put his hands on her hips and look up towards her. "Tch. You should've just cut her off while she wasn't surrounded by cars and it's not cheating if you plan it out." Temari diffused and rested her arms around her boyfriend's neck and smiled. "If you weren't such a strategist," Temari let her boyfriend rest his chin on her upper stomach looking up at her "... my life would be a lot easier." He just smiled up at her enjoying the view and her smile. "Now let's get ready." He went towards the trunk of his car and pulled something behind his back and nodded towards Neji who walked towards the front of his car. Temari smiled and bounced in place in anticipation.

Tenten walked up to her boyfriend, who was looking towards Naruto and Hinata, and gave him a slap on the ass. "Who would've thought I beat you today?" Tenten was beaming and Neji gave a small smile towards his girlfriend. He thought to himself _"I would lose every single race if it makes you smile like that every single time."_ "Hmm, I suppose I'll have to give you a prize for winning then huh?" Tenten who was still basking in her victory, turned towards her boyfriend who was currently getting down on one knee.

Everyone began gathering around the couple and Ino and Sakura were jumping up and down as Neji pulled out a small black velvet box. Sai pulled out a camera while Shikamaru handed Tenten a large bouquet of red roses and Tenten gasped seeing the box while holding the bouquet and knew what it meant.

"Tenten, you complete my life and making you smile is all I want to do for the rest of my life. I can't imagine a day without you and I can't live knowing that if I don't make you mine today at this very spot, where we first met, someone else might steal you away. I love you Tenten, will you please do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Neji was smiling up at Tenten who was standing in front of him and covering her mouth with her free hand was smiling with unshed tears. Sai was snapping pictures away from almost every angle that was possible.

Ino and Sakura who could barely handle the anticipation began screaming "SAY YES TENTEN OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CUTE. PLEASE SAY YES!" Tenten looked around at everyone who was just smiling at the two in the middle of the circle. Even Sasuke was smiling towards his friends, happy for both of them.

Neji, who had been kneeling on the ground for a while began to get concerned. "Uhhh, Tenten? Honey, do you want to marry me?" He looked up at with round silver eyes and began to smile as she held out her left hand. "Yes, I'll marry you Neji." Everyone exploded with laughter and clapping as they went to hug the newly engaged couple. Neji stood up and brushed the dirt off his suit and held Tenten to give her a full kiss on the lips. Sakura and Ino ran towards Tenten and grabbed her hand to look at her ring. It had a while gold band while holding up a large diamond that was surrounded by clusters of different jewels. Covering the diamond and small jewels was an intricate and delicate gold web. It fit her perfectly and it was perfect for her.

As the excitement died down, the couples left the newly engaged couple alone to bask in the importance of the moment. Sakura walked back to her car and Sasuke walked up behind her and linked his arms around her waist. She was sort of surprised at the sudden intimacy that he was giving her since he usually doesn't show any emotion or affection. Today was surprisingly new for their relationships. Sakura was suddenly nervous as Sasuke began breathing on her neck and lowering his head to whisper in her ear.

"Sakura~ did you want to get married now too?" Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled away and turned to face her. "Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" He smirked at her expression mistaking it for a positive reaction. "You seem to enjoy the concept of getting proposed to. I would do so for you since it would only benefit me and you both as well as our families." Sakura's anger began to show as soon as he finished his sentence. "So you're with me just because it's _beneficial_ for both of us as well as our families? NOT because you _love_ me?" She was past the point of understanding and was trying to reel in her anger. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing but more importantly, she thought back to tonight. Almost everything he said could've been a lie... their whole relationship could've been a lie. Sasuke decided to not make anything worse said nothing. Sakura looked at him with hurt eyes at the silence and stormed off to her car.

Gaara was sitting on the hood of his car with Matsuri, who was babbling non-stop about something. He was watching Sakura pull away from Sasuke and he could see that they were arguing. In a moment, he saw the pink haired beauty storm off from the tall raven haired boy and saw how Sakura was wiping her eyes and was visibly upset. Gaara stood up suddenly, startling Matsuri. "Matsuri, go talk to Temari please. There is something I must do right now." Matsuri who was slightly confused at the sudden change in conversation walked towards Temari not knowing what to do.

Gaara walked towards Sakura and was trying to decide how to approach her without seeming like he was swooping in to take advantage of the situation (even though that was partially the reason). Gaara was always concerned for Sakura in a way but he wasn't sure how to ever approach her in her time for need. "Sakura? Are you allright?" Sakura turned her head to see the red head standing a couple of feet away. "I saw you and Sasuke get in a fight and I can tell you're really upset."

Sakura smiled at Gaara since she knew he was always concerned for her. "Yeah, I just came over here so I wouldn't ruin the mood for everyone else." She stood up and looked towards the group who were all happily chattering with a silent Sasuke standing with them. Her smile quickly faded as she thought back to the situation that had just transpired between them and tears came back to her eyes.

Gaara's eyes widened as she began to quietly choke back her sobs and went over to her to hug her. He felt his chest ache a little everytime she tried to wipe her tears away. She settled for letting her sobs go through and wrapped her arms around Gaara's torso and hid her face against his chest. He rubbed her back hoping her crying would stop so they could stop. She finally calmed down and looked back at him. He was stunned at the sight of Sakura crying. _"She's beautiful even when she's crying. Why do you keep making me fall in love with you Sakura?"_

"I'm sorry Gaara," Sakura sniffled "... I just don't know what to think anymore." She sniffled once more before willing herself to leave his warm embrace and fixed herself up. Sakura thanked god for waterproof make-up and looked quickly at her phone to make sure she was at least decent looking.

"Sakura, are you okay now?" Gaara was almost silent with his words, but he knew she heard nonetheless. He kept watching her as she fidgeted a bit before looking back right in his eyes.

"Yes Gaara, thank you." Sakura made up her mind right on the spot and leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for comforting me."

Sasuke turned towards the direction of the pink-haired girl in time just to see the quick kiss on the cheek that she has given him. Sasuke could've sworn that everything around burned around him in black fire as he felt the hatred turn his eyes red once again tonight.


	8. Clarity

**Chapter VII****\- Clarity**

The weekend was passing quickly for Sakura and she was lying in bed waiting for someone to make plans with her. She pulled her iPhone off her nightstand and slid it to unlock it. She began to scroll through Facebook when she saw the first couple of posts and was smiling in amusement. The first post was a picture that Ino had posted of her at dance practice and soundcheck. Sakura admired Ino's perserverance to want to follow in her parent's occupation in life. The second post and third post were the ones that amused Sakura since it was Matsuri making a post about who her prom date was and then another post that was "thanking" everyone that was voting for her in prom court. Sakura rolled her eyes at the post since she knew that most likely her and her group of friends would most likely be on prom court. Sakura thought it was cute how Matsuri was trying to get on prom court to be with Gaara, who would most likely get voted but Inner Sakura had something else to say.

**_"How desperate. But it's exciting to know that Sasuke's going to ask us to prom." _**Sakura sighed at her inner's thoughts. She and Sasuke had that fall out from 2 nights ago and she wasn't exactly sure where her and Sasuke stood now. Sakura was still confused when he had shown so much affection in one night and absolutely ignored her the next day. She had texted him Saturday morning but now it was Sunday morning and still no reply. _"Is he mad at me? I'm pretty justified I think." __**"You're perfectly justified. He basically flat-out admitted that you guys were dating only because it was beneficial to their parents."**_Inner Sakura had a point and Sakura was still thinking about how Friday night had actually ended. _"Gaara's hug was so.. warm..."_

Sakura's phone suddenly rang interrupting her train of thoughts. She saw that it was a text from Sasuke and she slid her finger along her phone to unlock it.

**Sasuke: Hey, you busy?  
Sakura: well, hello to you too ! no im not. whats up?  
Sasuke: Can I come over? I think we need to tlk .**

Sakura bit her lip as she thought about what to reply. She wasn't sure how she was feeling about Sasuke, he had flat out ignored her for a whole day and she didn't know how she was going to react when she saw him. _"Maybe he shouldn't come over... I don't think I'm ready to deal with him. He just ignored me. Like it was nothing."_ Sakura's thoughts were once again interrupted when she looked at her phone again.

**Sasuke: I know you're probably mad at me, but I couldn't reply yesterday. I need to talk to you about what happened. I didnt ignore you on purpose, I swear.**

Sakura's eyes widened as she red the last part of text. _"How did Sasuke even know I was mad at him? He never cares if I'm mad or not." _She was confused but she made up her mind.

**Sakura: sure come over now. ill go tell my mom.  
Sasuke: Okay, I'll be over in a bit.**

Sakura jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs and walked around the big house looking in each room to see where her parents were. She found them in the home theater cuddling while watching some movie that was starring Robert Downey Jr.. Sakura guessed it was probably one of the movies of the Iron Man series since her parents were good friends with the said actor and they probably had nothing better to do other than watching movies for the day. Sakura turned towards her parents who were cuddling on one of the love seats in the big home theater.

"Mommy, Sasuke's coming over right now okay? I don't know how long he's gonna be staying but I think it'll be for a while." Sakura's mom turned towards her daughter and smiled.

"That's fine honey, you know I'm okay with Sasuke coming over whenever. He's a nice, well-mannered boy." Sakura just rolled her eyes at her mom's comment knowing that Sasuke did his best to make a good impression on her parents since their parents were really good friends. Sakura's parents were private doctors as well as the heads of the most famous hospitals.

"Alright, if you and daddy need anything just text me." Sakura told her parents to text her only because shouting in the big house would nothing except hurt their throats.

"Okay honey, you guys have fun." Sakura's mom turned her attention back to watching the movie and cuddling her husband.

Sakura made the trek back to her room and walked inside her walk-in closet to pick out something to wear before Sasuke came over. She looked through her shirts and and dresses before deciding to settle on a tight fitting black v-neck shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She didn't feel the need to impress Sasuke today and he definitely was not worth dressing up for at this point. Her feelings were pretty clear about the situation that tranpsired Friday night and she would let him know how she felt about that and how she felt about being ignored. Her phone began to ring from her bed and Sakura jogged to her bed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm at the front."

"Okay, let me tell them to go open the gate for you."

Sakura hung up the phone and pressed the intercom button next to her bed to speak to the security guard out front.

"Hey Albert, you can let Sasuke in."

"Alright Ms. Sakura." Sakura heard an audible beep and began to head downstairs towards the front door to let Sasuke in.

As she opened the heavy door, she could see the red and black car speeding up the long driveway and make the turn in be in front of her house. She heard the engine being shifted into neutral and the handbrake being pulled up so the car wouldn't move while the engine was off. Sasuke got out of the car and Sakura could see how was in a black v-neck that had the Uchiha symbol on it along with a pair of dark blue jeans as well. The v-neck showed his muscular build and his tattoo on the left side of his neck. Sakura never really knew what the tattoo was about but knew that was a touchy subject with Sasuke.

Sasuke had walked up to be in front of her and stood there.

"Hey babe." Sasuke smirked down at Sakura who was just standing in front of her door. His smirk quickly fell off his face as she put a hand on her hip and leaned her weight towards one leg.

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath before speaking. "Let's go inside first." She quickly turned around to face the door and pushed it open and Sasuke quietly followed her inside the house, only stopping to take off his shoes by the front door. She lead the way to her room and he continued to follow quietly looking around to take in the surroundings. They finally reached her bedroom and she finally stopped and turned towards him.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there looking at each other for quite a while before Sakura broke the silence.

"Are you going to talk to me or are we gonna keep staring at each other?" Sasuke broke eye contact and looked around the room for a minute before walking to her bed and sitting down.

"I couldn't reply to you yesterday because my dad was keeping under lock for a while."

Sakura widened her eyes a little before replying. "Why? I thought you said he didn't care about you since your brother is going to take over." Sasuke just sighed at Sakura's comment and leaned back onto his arms exuding a lazy aura. "Itachi's left the family. He said he didn't want to take over and after that my dad just sort of kicked him out. My dad spent the whole day telling me that I was going to be the new head and that I needed to be better than my brother." Sakura felt pity for him and she was startled when he suddenly stood up to be right in front of her. "Sakura... what I said Friday, I didn't mean it in that way. I just thought about what would happen if we did get married, not that we should get married for our parent's benefit. I love you and I need you more than ever." Sakura's eyes widened at his statement and she suddenly couldn't remember why she was angry at him. Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke and he hugged her back while continuing what he was saying. "You know, I never thought I would be the successor but it seems like everything is becoming better." Sasuke began to move his hand to lift up Sakura's chin and put a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back earnestly and somehow from when they started kissing, they ended up on the bed. Sasuke was lying on top of Sakura who started to inch towards the middle of the bed._ "This is so nice, but it feels different... Gaara's lip are much nicer.."_ Sakura suddenly froze when she realized Sasuke's hand was up her shirt. She scrambled away from him and was practically on the other side of the bed in a split minute.

"Sasuke, I'm not ready for that." Sasuke's annoyance was visible as he sat back down and tried to control his body. "Hn. I understand." Sasuke took a deep breath before he moved towards Sakura and sat in front of her. He took her hands in his and just looked into her eyes. "I'll wait for you. I want to be your first and you're worth waiting for."Sakura gave him a small smile when suddenly Sasuke's phone suddenly rang and he fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He picked up the phone while holding Sakura's hand in the other.

"Hello? ... Yeah, I'll be there in a bit... No I'm at Sakura's... Allright I'll be there, bye." Sasuke hung up his and turned to Sakura to kiss her forehead. "I got to go, my dad needs me to go sign papers and stuff stating I'm the official heir." He turned to look at Sakura and just gave a small smile. "I meant what I said before, I'll wait for you." Sakura just blushed under his gaze and quickly got off the bed. She stood up and straightened her clothes before speaking. "Allright, you need to leave right now so let's go." Sasuke pulled himself off the big bed before taking her hand and letting her lead him down the hall. They finally reached the front door before she turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you by the way Sasuke-kun. You're probably going to be busy from now on so I'll make sure to be there for you. I love you." Sasuke just looked at her before giving her a kiss back. "I love you too Sakura, don't forget that." He kissed her once more on the lips before sighing and fishing his keys out of his pocket. "Allright, I'm gonna head out now, bye. See you at school tomorrow." Sakura waved at him as he drove off.

Nothing felt right anymore.

...

Sasuke was headed out of the gates before he got another phone call from his father. He pressed the bluetooth button to pick up the call.

"Hello?"  
"Did you do as you said?"  
"Heh. Did you think getting her to believe me was going to be that hard? She's really easy to convince. Just a little hug or kiss did it."  
"Alright son. We need her for your future plans so make sure you don't slip up."  
"Why couldn't you have picked some other girl? She's quite difficult to convince to get in bed. At this rate, I won't even have an heir until I'm growing gray hairs."  
"Wait you didn't sleep with her?"  
"No, she's holding out on me and I have to pretend to be patient to wait for her."  
"You need to get her pregnant, son I hope you know that the plan won't work unless you give us an heir."  
Sasuke gritted his teeth when he heard the last part. "Yeah. Got it. Bye." He hung up the phone call before shifting into 3rd gear and made the climb onto the freeway.

...

Sakura was walking back towards her room lost in thought. She saw her parents walking down the hall and her mom and dad were laughing and holding hands. She smiled at the sight and she could feel her heart turn sad a little. _"I wish I could have a relationship like my parents. They're so in love, they don't even need to question it. Sasuke and I... it's just not like that. I know I love him but..."_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by her mother. "Sakura honey, are you allright?" Sakura looked up and just smiled at her parents. "Yeah I'm fine mommy." Sakura's mom looked at her before looking back up at her husband. "Honey, why don't you go tell the cooks to get started on dinner? I'm gonna talk to our daughter for a bit." Sakura's father leaned down and gave her a quick kiss "Allright." He walked to his daughter and did the same before heading towards the staircase to walk towards the kitchen.

Sakura's mom pulled Sakura into a room that turned out to be the house library. She sat down at one of the many tables and her mother sat across her. "Allright honey, what's wrong?" Sakura just gave a small smile before looking at her mom. "I dont' know about Sasuke anymore. He seems to be under the impression that I'm a virgin." Sakura's mom understood immediately why her daughter was so distraught. "Well honey, now that we've cleared the air, mind telling me who's the one that had the honor of being your first?" Sakura just bit her lip before responding. "Sai. We agreed to be each other's first." Sakura's mom only smiled at her before replying. "I understand completely honey." "You're not mad?" Sakura was only surprised at her mom's reaction, it wasn't anything like she thought it would be. "Of course honey, Sai's your childhood friend and your best friend. You know that your father was that for me right? He was my first and we slept with other people before going back to each other. Since it wouldn't be your first time, why are you holding out on Sasuke?" Sakura just shuffled her hands together before thinking of what to say. Her mother patiently waited for her daughter to reply and kept smiling at her daughter. "You know, I just don't think he's the 'one' mom. We've been dating for a while, but... I keep thinking there's something missing. Everything's changed and then this weekend he's suddenly all lovey-dovey. It makes me feel so..." Her mother interjected here "Gross? Fake? Weird?" Sakura just smiled and appreciated her mother's understanding. "Yeah something like that. And I don't wanna break up with him before Prom... I don't want to have to ask someone else to go to Prom with me." Sakura's mom thought for a minute before replying. "Well maybe, you should tell him that you only want to be friends for now. I'm sure he'd understand and I don't want you to be unhappy during prom. You can always go by yourself honey. You're beautiful and I'm sure I don't need to tell you that women don't need men to be happy. If you have one that does make you happy, it's just a bonus." Sakura listened to her mom and just sat there. "Yeah. I get it mom, I don't wanna take advantage of him. I'll think about it a little more." Sakura's mom just smiled at her before she stood up and pushed the chair back in. Sakura stood up as well and they both made the way to the door. Sakura hugged her mom before finally sighing and letting go. "Thanks mommy, this conversation really helped." Her mom looked at her and smiled back. "Don't worry about it too much honey, I'm always here for you. I love you." Sakura smiled back at her mom "I love you too mommy." "Come eat dinner when you're ready okay?" "Okay mommy." She waved at her mom who began the walk to the kitchen. Everything was clear to Sakura now and she knew what she needed to do.

Sakura fished out her phone and dialed out Sasuke's number. She bit her lip, a little bit nervous at what she was about to say and felt like she was slowly dying before the ringing stopped and Sasuke's deep voice picked up.

"Hello, Sakura?"

She kept her thoughts on breathing in and out before answering. "Hi Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you were busy right now."

"No, I just finished up with my dad. Why?"

"Oh, can I meet up with you right now? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, where did you want to go? Did you want to grab dinner as well?"

"Sasuke, we need to talk. Meet me at The Rooftop." The Rooftop was a public park that had an observatory where people could go city watching or star gazing at night.

"Is something wrong Sakura? Did something happen?"Sasuke sounded worried but Sakura just held onto her confidence.

"Just meet me there in 20 minutes. Bye." Sakura hung up quickly and just put her hands over heart. Her heart was beating really fast and she felt her chest tightening. _"I need to do this. I can't lie to him anymore."_ She quickly headed downstairs to the garage and grabbed her keys from the car boy and headed to the 4th car in the large garage. Sakura wasn't going to change her mind. _"I need to do this."_

...

Sasuke heard the phone call end and he brought his phone down from his ear. _"What does Sakura want?... She's not going to...break up with me...right?..."_ Sasuke kept his anger in check as he thought back to the phone call where her urgency was quite present and clear.

He began to walk towards his car, more like run now since he had to be there in 15 minutes. Sasuke practically slammed in the clutch to get the car started. He shifted the car into reverse and then into third gear revving the engine and speeding off.


	9. Revelation

**Chapter VIII****\- Revelation**

(15 minutes later)

Sakura was staring out into the evening view of the city and was blanking out. She was so lost in thought thinking about the red-head that had began plaguing her mind for the most part of the day, she didn't notice when Sasuke walked up behind her.

"Sakura." Sakura's heart almost leapt out of her ribcage and she jumped a good foot in the air as she turned around.

"SASUKE DON'T FUCKING DO THAT TO ME." Sasuke had an uncaring look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. However, he was bothered by the informal term that Sakura had began referring to him as. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Sakura, what did you want to talk about?"

"Look Sasuke.. I think we need to break up. This relationship isn't really working out and I don't want to lead you on." Sakura could feel her throat getting caught as she watched Sasuke listen and understand the words that she just said. "I know that this afternoon you were talking about how you need me and stuff, but I know you don't. You're only using me" Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to think that she found out about the plan between him and his father "... and I'm only using you. I don't want this to end badly and I hope we could be friends."

Sasuke continued processing her words in his mind. _"How am I suppose to tell father about this? I'm not going to become successor at this rate. I need to convince her not to do this."_ "Sakura.. please don't do this. I love you." His words did nothing to her cause and she stood her ground as she replied "Sasuke, we're over. I hope we can be friends." Sasuke didn't reply and Sakura just stood there awkwardly as she waited for his reaction.

Sasuke, on the inside, was pissed off and annoyed. He needed to somehow get her tied down to him, one way or another. In his mind, he shuffled through all the possibilites and suddenly thought about prom. She wouldn't have a date and he'd fit the bill. After all, everyone knows what happens after prom right? "Okay Sakura. I respect your wishes, but can I ask for one last thing?"

Sakura wasn't surprised with Sasuke's reaction to say the least. This afternoon had been too good to be true. "What is it Sasuke?" She could do her _friend_ a favor right?

"Just be my date to Prom. I'll ask you and everything, but I want to go to Prom with you alright?" He kept his eyes on her as he assessed her reaction to his question.

Sakura was a bit surprised that he still wanted to go to Prom with her. Inner Sakura was happy with the question though. **_"This would fix our problem of not having a date and he'd only be our date, nothing more."_**_ "I know, but he wouldn't get the wrong idea right? I don't want to lead him on or anything."_ **_"Just agree and if anything happens, just break it off if it won't work out."_** "Allright Sasuke, I'll go with you to Prom. It saves me the time of having to find another date."

Sasuke smirked at her reply. "Allright, you'll know when I ask you I guess. I guess this is it." Sakura held out her hand and Sasuke put his hand in hers. They shook on it for a little before Sasuke pulled Sakura in for a hug. Sakura held her breath as he hugged her. She couldn't return the embrace. She just thought about how wrong it felt now _"...it's not warm.. it's not like Gaara's.. wait why am I thinking of Gaara right now?.." _Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke leaned towards her ear and she could feel his hot breaths on her ear. "You're sure about this right?"

Sakura stood up and pulled herself out of his hold. "Yes Sasuke, I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Sakura began to walk away and she was sure of her feelings. She knew she had feelings for someone else and Sasuke wasn't that person.

Sasuke watched as she walked away gazing appreciatively at her body before pulling out his phone. He dialed out his father's number before sighing and bringing up the phone to his ear.

*ring*...*ring*...*ring*...*ri-* "Uchicha Fugaku."  
"Father, there's been a change of plans. Sakura just broke up with me."  
"What the fuck did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything, we were perfectly fine this afternoon but I'm pretty sure she's fallen in love with the Sabaku's kid."  
"The younger one, what's his name.. Gabriel?..."  
"It's Gaara, father. However, she's agreed to go with me to prom."  
"You better make it worth her while then. If it doesn't work out the way the plan ends, you know the consequences."  
"Hn. I know."  
"Good." -click-

Sasuke put the phone back in his pocket and clenched his fists at his sides. _"I'm going to make that fucker pay for ruining my plans."_ He turned to walk towards the elevator and began planning his spectacular event for Sakura. Sasuke would not lose her and he wouldn't lose his position before he even got it.

Monday came around quicker than Sakura expected but what she didn't expect was the roses and cookies on her desk. There were flowers surrounding her first period assigned desk and hoards of letters declaring love for her. She sighed as she cleared everything off her desk and offered surrounding classmates the cookies. Sakura walked towards the trashcan in the class to dump all the roses. Sakura hadn't expected this to happen when she changed her relationship status to "Single" last night. In all honesty, she expected her desk to be mangled up instead by all the fangirls of Sasuke. Sakura turned back to walk towards back towards her desk and ran into a red-head with glasses.

Sakura sighed as she addressed the number one fangirl of Sasuke. "Sorry Karin, I didn't mean to run into you." Karin only wanted her questions answered and cared nothing about the fact that Sakura had run into her. "Is it true? Did you break up with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura decided that it was much too early to be interrogated since everyone had suddenly thought that her break up was going to be devastating to her and she glared up at the red-head who backed up a few steps. "YES. I broke up with him? Do you have a problem with that?" Sakura had the ability to put people in their place when she felt like it, she felt it was only necessary to use it around Naruto but she would make Karin the exception since she was the idiot's cousin. Everyone had kept asking her if she was okay or something along those lines. _"I'M FINE, WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT OUR KEEP ASKING ME IF I'M OKAY?"_ Karin just crossed her arms across her chest and smiled back at Sakura. "No, I don't have a problem. In fact, I'm quite happy with the fact that he has no prom date now. Thank you Sakura." Before giving a chance for Sakura to respond, Karin turned around flipping her red hair around and walked towards her desk. Sakura stopped herself from giggling at the big-footed girl who tried to look graceful on the walk back to her desk and she herself made the trip back to the desk.

The first period bell rang, indicating that class was going to begin. Sakura pulled her notebook out and her teddy bear pencil pouch to pull out something to write with. The teacher called attention to the class and asked Sakura to come up to the teacher's desk.

"Is there wrong Mrs. Anko?" Sakura got up from her chair and walked towards the desk. As soon as she reached the front, the teacher gave her a piece of paper indicating Sakura to go to the office for a counselor meeting. "You need to talk to your counselor and there's nothing new to learn today so please gather your things and head to the office." Sakura quickly walked back to her desk putting her things away and put the strap on her shoulder and left the class, smelling all the roses that were in the trash on her way out.

As Sakura walked towards the office, she saw Gaara walking down towards the hallway directly towards her. Gaara gave a small smile at her while Sakura gave her best smile to the red-head.

"Good morning Gaara-kun!" Sakura was confused at the small butterflies that she felt in her stomach all of a sudden when he stood in front of her. She gave him a quick once over and Inner Sakura gave her approval of what the tall, handsome red-head was wearing. Gaara was never one for showy clothes, but his black and red clothes were the best on emphasizing the red-head's muscular build. He had on a white button up shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves and tucked into a pair of black jeans that was being held up by a brown leather belt. He put a striped tie along with a light grey vest, fully buttoned, and covered by another that was only held with a chain linking across two buttons. **_"He looks yummy."_** Sakura's thoughts were interrupted and she looked up to see Gaara smirking at her as he noticed her stare at his body.

Gaara could see the effect that he had on her, but mainly he was focused on her emotions right now. He saw on Facebook that Sakura's relationship status was now "Single" and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was estatic about it. Gaara spent the whole day after reading that smiling to himself creeping out his own siblings who were not used to the smiling from Gaara. He looked down at her and she was fidgeting under his gaze. He knew that this girl was fine and that break-up had no effect on her; he also derived from logic of the times that the statuses went single that Sakura had broken up with Sasuke first instead of the other way.

He spoke first. "Hello Sakura. Where are you headed?" Sakura looked up into his eyes as she spoke "I'm going to the office. I think my counselor wants to talk to me about college and stuff." Gaara nodded since that would logical during the last couple of weeks of school and suddenly thought of a question for her as well. "Sakura, what college _are_ you going to?" Sakura was one of the many people that had not publicly announced her choice of college over Facebook and he was curious to see where she would be going as well.

Sakura bit her lip as soon as her mind registered that Gaara had asked her about her choice of college. She didn't want to let anyone know, even when she was dating Sasuke she kept it from him as well. However, she trusted Gaara more than Sasuke and she couldn't figure out the reason why. "I'm going to Sannin University of Combat and Medicine. What about you, Gaara-kun?" She said it as a matter-of-factly and didn't miss a beat.

Gaara's eyes widened as he realized the distance that Sakura was going to be attending one of the most prestigious schools for medicine studies. "I'm going to Suna University of Business and Hospitality. It's only about 30 minutes from my home. Congratulations on getting accepted to such a prestigious school." He wasn't sure how he really felt about Sakura's choice of school though. It was about a 6 hour drive from Konoha and Suna which meant that she would have to dorm at the school.

Sakura wasn't surprised with Gaara's choice since his whole family basically attended that school for college and were all alumnis as well as key players in funding the school. She was happy to hear his congratulations for her and just smiled warmly at him. "Thanks Gaara. I'm really happy that I got into the school, the President of the University herself came to give me my acceptance letter and told me that I would be under her care and teaching while I attended."

Gaara was about to reply when Sakura suddenly looked at her shiny watch and gasped. "Shit, Gaara, I need to head to the counselor's office right now, I'm 10 minutes late. Where are you headed anyways?" Gaara just shrugged non-chalantly and replied "History. I went to the restroom since we were just watching clips that the teacher brought. I'll see you later okay?" He began his walk towards his class when he suddenly felt arms around his waist. Gaara looked down to see Sakura hugging him and hiding her face in his chest.

Sakura breathed in his scent of muskiness and cologne and she soon felt his arms around her as well. "Thank you Gaara-kun. You're the first person today that hasn't asked me about it." She blushed a little when she felt him leave a kiss on the top of her head and the grip he had around her tighten.

Gaara just smiled at the girl. "I know you'd be fine. You're strong and you wouldn't change for a guy." Sakura looked up and blushed when he leaned down again to kiss her cheek. Gaara smirked as he watched her blush and let go of his hold around her. "You should probably head to the counselor's office since you're late already." Sakura widened her eyes as she realized that what he said was probably true. "You're right, I got to go!" Sakura leaned up to peck him on the cheek and she let go of her hold as well to run off.

Gaara was a little stunned at her kiss but he faintly touched his cheek as he watched her walk away. He smiled to himself but felt a presence behind him. The school security guard stood behind him and Gaara just looked at him impassively.

"Are you suppose to be out in the hall right now?" Gaara just rolled his eyes at the security guard as he handed said man the pass that he had gotten and took it back when the security guard looked at it.

"Hurry back to class now, don't loiter in the hallway." Gaara turned around again and tucked his hands into his pockets as he continued down the hallway thinking about Sakura and smirking to himself. _"I can finally make her all mine."_ The day was only going to be more enjoyable for him.

Boy, was he wrong.


	10. Reassurance

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 3

**Chapter IX****\- Reassurance**

Sakura walked towards the school office and was happily humming to herself. Seeing Gaara had made her day but talking to him really put the icing on the cake. _"Why do I get butterflies around him?" __**"Probably because he's so HOT. Why do you deny it?"**_ Sakura blushed at Inner Sakura's directness and she had reached the office right then and pulled open the door. She walked towards her counselor's office and gave the secretary her slip.

The secretary looked at her slip and looked towards Sakura with an eyebrow raised. "You know you were suppose to be here..15 minutes ago... right?" Sakura just blushed faintly and looked at the secretary. "I'm sorry, I had to go to the restroom so I just went while walking over here." Sakura usually didn't lie but she didn't want to tell her true story either. "It's allright, let me see if he's in." The secretary turned around to look into the office and spoke "Mr. Iruka, are you free right now? Haruno Sakura is here for her appointment with you." Sakura heard him tell the secretary to let her in and the secretary turned towards Sakura gesturing for her to go in. "Thank you." The secretary just grunted in response and turned back to her files and such on her desk.

Sakura walked in to see Mr. Iruka standing up to greet her. She smiled warmly at the man and shook his extended hand.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! I haven't seen you in a while." Sakura grinned at him as they both sat down and he just rubbed his head in response. "Yeah I've been rather busy with family stuff so sorry about the late college meeting. Anyways, congratulations by the way! I know you got accepted by Tsunade herself!" Iruka was extremely proud of Sakura for being the first student that Tsunade had ever PERSONALLY accepted into the school. The school had a total class size of only 100 and Sakura was number one. Sakura smiled brightly at her counselor and just bowed her head towards him. "If it wasn't for you helping me work hard, I wouldn't get to where I am today. So thank you!" Iruka just smiled at the pink-haired student that sat in front of him. "Okay, back to business. So what's the plan for you missy? What field are you going into?" Sakura thought about it for a moment before replying. "I'm going to major in Medicinal Studies and Biology and then get my Ph.D there as well. I'm going to double major with Combat studies though." Iruka smiled as he heard the second major that Sakura was going in; Sakura had a great love for sports but her main passion was fighting or strength building. She was on the wrestling team as well as the karate but as co-captain with Uchiha Sasuke. "Allright Sakura, do you want me to apply for scholarships for you? As well as financial aid?" Sakura just rolled her eyes at her sensei and he smiled back. "Ahh. I see, the parents are paying out of pocket huh?" Sakura nodded her head and thought of another question though. "Iruka-sensei, I have a question though. How long does it take to graduate with the amount of extra courses I have covered for college?" Iruka picked up her transcript to look at it and just raised his eyebrows. "Sakura, you have finished enough college credits to graduate within two years for your bachelors." Sakura bounced up and down in her chair in excitement as she calculated the average time it would take her to finish up her bachelors along with her Ph. D. She came out with 6 years and she smiled. Iruka recognized the look on her face when she smiled. "You've already figured out your time huh? You'd be the youngest doctor in the country if you finish on time." Right as he finished the sentence, the bell rang alerting the school that first period had ended and students should start walking to second period. Iruka clapped his hands together and stood up. "Allright Sakura, you should head to second period! Thank you for coming in and once again, congratulations." Sakura stood up as well slinging her bag on her shoulder and shook her counselor's hand. "Thank you Iruka-sensei. I owe you for helping with everything through high school." Iruka smiled and shook his head. "No Sakura, you helped yourself. It's my job to just help you, I can't do much as a counselor except guide you." Sakura bowed and thanked Iruka once again before leaving the office to head to her second class.

Sakura was walking down the hallway and she felt everyone staring at her or glaring at her. She was used to this since it's been like this since she first came to the school. "She's devastated, can't you tell?" "No I heard she broke up with HIM." "She's single and ready to _mingle_, go ask for her number dude!" Sakura just rolled her eyes as she continued to stroll down the hallway. She finally reached her class and reached for the door handle when someone put his arm in front of hers and she looked up to Gaara opening the door for her. Gaara was smirking while looking down at her. Sakura suddenly wished she wasn't 5"4' compared to Gaara's 6"1'. She slightly blushed and Gaara had small butterflies in his stomach but you wouldn't be able to tell looking at his straight face.

"Ladies first." Gaara's deep voice gave her chills and she quickly walked through the door to hide her reddening blush. _"I can't believe I'm acting like such a girl. This is Gaara, we've known him for forever. Grow some balls Sakura."_ Sakura sat down at a table and Gaara slid down into the seat next to her. Gaara was about to start a conversation when Matsuri ran in the class and began to call his name. Gaara rolled his eyes at her presence but nonetheless turned to address her.

"Hi Gaara-kun!" Matsuri was smiling at him while he looked at her with a bored expression. "Yes Matsuri?" Matsuri's face fell a little when she saaw that the spot next to him had been taken by none other than Haruno Sakura. She grit her teeth a little in an annoyed expression and walked towards Sakura. Sakura looked up at the approach and looked up from pulling her things out of her backpack and smiled at Matsuri. "Good Morning Matsu-" "Can you move?" Sakura looked confused as she looked around her. Matsuri was tapping her foot as she was waiting for the pink-haired beauty looked at her. "Why should I move? I got here first." Matsuri crossed her arms across her chest as she began to speak in an impatient tone. "I want to sit next to Gaara-kun, can you please move?" Sakura just pulled one eyebrow up and look to the right at Gaara. Gaara was visibly fuming at Matsuri but refused to say anything. Sakura had run out of patience for just about anybody today except Gaara. "No. Get your own fucking spot and come earlier next time if you want to sit next to.." Sakura linked her arm with Gaara's, who looked at her with a surprised look "Gaara-_kun._" Matsuri was furious at Sakura's response and before she could think, she shouted the first words that had come to her mind and stunned everyone.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SINGLE NOW, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE A SLUT AND STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S-..." Matsuri stopped herself from continuing that sentence as she saw everyone in the class looking at her. Gaara stood up and crossed his arms on his chest and glared at Matsuri. "Matsuri, don't start anything you can't finish." Sakura had spoken and everyone watched in eager anticpation to see Sakura's response. "I'm not a slut, and I'm not stealing anybody. Gaara's a good friend of mine and he sat next to ME. Just because you're going to prom with him, doesn't make him yours." Matsuri blushed in embarrassment and her face was as red as a cherry. Gaara continued looking at her before he just let out a small "Tch." before sitting back down. "I'm sorry Sakura." Matsuri bowed down her head before walking off to sit at the back of the class. Everyone snickered at her as she walked down the aisle and all Matsuri could feel was her face heating up further and anger at the pink-haired girl that sat next to _her_ Gaara. Matsuri was practically fuming when the teacher walked into the class and called for attention. The teacher reached up to turn on the T.V and tuned into the school's weekly broadcast.

The ASB President popped up on the screen and was running through some school announcements when she moved onto one of the bigger news for school events. "Now I'm going to be announcing our Prom Court. The princes for this year's prom is... Uchiha Sasuke (Gaara and Sakura both rolled their eyes), Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara widened his eyes), Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sai. (Everyone was clapping for Gaara as ASB members walked in with a crown and a sash that said Prom Prince.) Now the princesses for this year's prom...Haruno Sakura (everyone knew she would be voted but they clapped nonetheless), Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, and Matsuri! (Everyone had turned to look at Matsuri who was happy that she made prom court but there were only scattered claps throughout the classroom. The ASB people walked up to Sakura and Matsuri and put on their crowns and sashes before leaving the classroom.) The announcements were over then and everyone just looked at Gaara and Sakura who just sat back down after recieving their items. The teacher clapped her hands and called the class to start teaching.

During the lecture, Sakura was paying attention and scribbling notes when she felt a piece of paper sliding under her right arm. She looked over to see Gaara pushing a folded piece of paper that was obviously a note. Sakura pulled the piece of paper in front of her and opened it.

**Did you know that I was going to make Prom Court? o.o**

_LOL. Gaara, you're one of the most popular guys in the school, not to mention you're a senior. How wouldn't you know that you would make Prom court? xD_

**I didn't campaign or anything... Matsuri's head is so big I can barely breathe in this room. **(Sakura looked towards the back of the class and saw how Matsuri was constantly fixing her crown and her sash not even paying attention in class)

_I didn't campaign either. I see what you mean haha, she's pretty happy she made prom court. Her campaigning paid off._

**Well you don't need to. :3**

_What do you mean? _(Sakura was confused at why he felt like she didn't need to campaign)

**You're beautiful, nice, and smart. ;3 Who wouldn't want you to be on Prom Court? **(Sakura's eyes widened as she read his comment back and could feel her face heating up and butterflies in her stomach.)

_Thanks Gaara-kun. You know, you're not so bad yourself ;)_ (Sakura was blushing as she pushed the note back to Gaara, who quickly read the comment and felt a small blush come to his own face.)

**Thanks. [: I know you're going to beautiful even if you don't get crowned Queen. I hope-**

Suddenly the bell rang and Sakura stuffed everything into her bag, along with the note. Gaara just frowned as he didn't see the reaction that he wanted to but packed his backpack as well. Sakura turned around to face him as she slung her bag on her shoulder trying her best to not wrinkle the sash before hugging Gaara. "I'll see you at lunch Gaara, I've got practice right now." Gaara returned the hug before replying with a grunt. "See you later!" Gaara watched as his crush skipped out of the class and he began walking when he suddenly ran into a short-girl in front of him. "Gaara-kun! I made Prom Court! Looks like we'll be in the rally together huh?" Gaara glared down at the oblivious Matsuri who was just wrapped up in the thought of how they would be on Prom Court together. "Hn. Move. I got to get to class." Matsuri slightly blushed as she moved out of the way but she handed Gaara a picture. Gaara looked at the picture and saw a red dress. Matsuri spoke up to fill in the blank spots of Gaara's confusion. "That's my prom dress, so you can get something red to match with it." Gaara nodded before brushing past the girl without even so much as saying a good-bye. He just couldn't wait until lunch came around. Time couldn't past by fast enough.

* * *

Sakura began to walk out of the locker room not bothering to change out of her work-out clothes. She had a tight workout shirt that crossed in the back, the top half was black and the bottom half was a peach color. The tight workout capris she had on matched the top but were extremely form-fitting. It showed Sakura's figure in ways that only men would dream about and every guy had his eyes on her since she was also sweating from practice. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the cat calls and wolf whistles that she heard while walking towards the cafeteria.

She approached the table that stood in the middle of the cafeteria. She saw everyone sitting around the table and she waved at Sai, who was the first one to spot her. "Hi Falsie! Whatcha eating?" She leaned over his shoulder to grab the apple off his plate before sitting next to him. Sai just smiled at her before turning his attention back to his girlfriend who was chatting with Tenten. Sakura looked around for a certain red-head before she suddenly felt a presence next to her. She turned her head to see Gaara smiling at her while he was getting settled in his seat. Sakura smiled at him feeling butterflies since the distance between them was no more than 3 inches and she could feel his warmth from just sitting next to him.

Her attention was suddenly diverted to Ino who suddenly stood up and ran off. Sai was just as confused as Sakura, when suddenly Ino came back with the school's dance team and created a small stage area right next to their table. Sakura continued watching when music suddenly began playing. Sakura recognized the song as Ino began to dance and Sakura continued to be confused but watched.

The song was _Boomerang_\- by The Summer Set. It continued on when Sakura began to hear a guy's voice take over and she recognized it as Sasuke's voice.

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce

We could rock the nation like they do

And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa

Paint a smile perfectly on you.

And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey

Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.

So throw me away

Cause if I were a boomerang

I'd turn around and come back to you.

Back back to you you, yeah yeah,

You you yeah yeah.

Sasuke walked through the crowd as he continued singing while holding a bouquet of roses and Sakura realized what was happening. She smiled at him while he looked directly at her smiling and began to walk towards her. Sasuke walked up to her while the rest of the people in the cafeteria parted and circled the small performance. Sasuke handed her the roses and he pulled her hand so she would be standing as well. Sakura smiled as he walked to stand in front of Ino and the rest of the dancers to finish up the song.

Doesn't matter what you do

I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah

Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.

What I'm tryin' to say, yeah

Doesn't matter what you do,

I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah

Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.

What I'm tryin' to say

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce

We could rock the nation like they do

And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa

Paint a smile perfectly on you.

And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey

Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.

So throw me away

Cause if I were a boomerang

I'd turn around and come back to you.

Back back to you you, yeah yeah,

You you, yeah yeah.

You you, yeah yeah.

Throw me away

Cause if I were a boomerang

I'd turn around and come back to you.

Right back to you.

The song ended and the dancers suddenly had a large poster that that said "Will you be my Beyonce for Prom and rock the nation with me?" Sakura continued smiling as Sasuke asked her the question, a little breathless, and walked up to her. The crowd around them had fangirls who were screaming and taking pictures of the two while they stood in front of each other.

"Yes Sasuke, I'll go with you." Sasuke smirked and hugged the girl as everyone began clapping except for a certain red-head. Everyone began to go back to eating lunch and Ino walked up to Sakura and hugged her as well. Sakura was happy when the crowd died down and Sasuke and her began to walk back to the table. She sat back at her spot and Sasuke had sat down next to Naruto, who was slapping his back and congratulating him. Sakura was settling into her seat and she could see a tense Gaara from the corner of her eye. She continued watching him as she saw his hands balling up into fists and his knuckles whitening from the strain.

Gaara was pretty pissed. Pretty pissed is probably downplaying his emotions right now. He didn't think that she would want to go to prom with Sasuke since they had broken up but obviously he was wrong. What was this that he was feeling? Gaara could've sworn that the feeling in his chest was getting tighter as he thought back to the smile that Sakura had on her face. He felt his happiness shatter and all he felt today was... jealousy? Gaara wouldn't be able to do that for Sakura and suddenly he felt like he wasn't good enough for Sakura. _"I can't do that for her, I can't make her smile like that..."_ His thought were suddenly interrupted.

Sakura just slightly touched shoulders with Gaara with the bouquet in front of her and he turned to look at him. His eyes widened as he saw the same smile that had given him pain earlier spread across her face and her emerald eyes full of understanding. She leaned in to whisper in his ears and he could feel his face turning red as his mind registered what she said and suddenly, his anger and jealousy dispersed.

_"I might have said yes to him, but I can't wait to dance with you at Prom."_

The bell rang and Sakura and Gaara got up to walk to 4th period together, walking close to each other. Sitting at the table was a pissed off Sasuke and a jealous Matsuri. Both watched the pair walk off and they both had the same thoughts.

_"SHE'S MINE" / "HE'S MINE"_

* * *

_Author's note:_ Hi you guys ! So I just wanted to apologize for not updating and stuff, I've been really busy with college midterms and everything but I promise you that I've been trying my best to work on the story as much as possible ! Thank you guys so much for the ones that reviewed the story, I really appreciate it and it motivates me to work harder on my story!


	11. Confessions

hi everyone! :D sorry I haven't really been uploading as much as before, but summer meant work and a lot of other things but since i'm now on a break, I can update waaay more and I promise i've actually been working on the story and been writing ideas for others!

Thank you so much for following the story and reviewing if you have.

Please enjoy and review if you can3 They really make my day and I'd really appreciate them a lot.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

**Chapter X****\- Confessions**

Sakura pulled up outside of Ino's house and parked onto the large driveway. She honked and Ino came running out of the house holding her purse and she was dressed in fairly simple clothes. She got in the car and as soon as she was buckled in, Sakura drove off. They were going to go get their prom dresses custom fit and they were going to meet Vera Wang personally to get everything done since Ino's parents and Vera were good friends.

"Forehead, are you excited?! You'll love Vera, she's absolutely amazing." Ino smiled at Sakura who was currently looking at her blind spot on the left to change lanes. "Yeah, I'm happy you told me about this since I remember the catastrophe of seeing people having the same dresses at Homecoming." Sakura wasn't even downplaying it, if people saw others wearing the exact same dress, the amount of talk that would occur was worse than paparazzi stalking you. "Have you thought of what kind of dress you wanted? I drew a picture of what I wanted and Vera said that would easier for her to make the dress." Ino patted her folder that sat inside her purse and Sakura just smiled as she pulled off the freeway to head to Vera's home.

Sakura pulled up to the gate and pressed the talk button. "We're here for Vera Wang's 10:00 appointment for Sakura and Ino." She let go of the button and heard a crackling noise. "Allright, you can go in." The gate in front of them opened and Sakura shifted into gear to get the car moving. They pulled up to a white mansion and Vera was waiting in the front yard dressed in a all-black outfit. Sakura parked on the driveway and her and Ino got out of the car. "Hello my loves! It's so nice to meet you Sakura, your hair is ABSOLUTELY lovely." Vera and Ino exchanged cheek kisses while Sakura shook hands with Vera. "Allright ladies, let's head to my design room." Vera lead the way through the house and babbled on and on about how she was excited to finally be able to do something other than dresses for weddings. Sakura and Ino exchanged looks and giggles as Vera continued to lead them to the back of the house and went into a room with posters and drawing boards everywhere.

"Allright, let's start with Ino. I know she already has everything ready! Sakura do you have a sketch as well?" Sakura shook her head in reply. "No, I'm sorry Ms. Wang, I didn't know that we had to draw something up, but I have an idea of what I want." Vera smiled at her and just pushed a drawing pad and pencil towards Sakura. "Please, call me Vera. We're all friends here. Sakura, just draw what you would like on this pad and once I'm done with Ino, we'll talk about your dress and choose the materials as well." Sakura got to work on her sketchpad while Vera took Ino around the room to look at the clothes and materials for her dress. Sakura barely tuned into their conversation while they continued pulling different materials out for Ino to inspect.

"I like this white lace. But for the bust of my dress, it needs to have a white layer to cover that area." Vera shuffled some materials out before finding a white silk solid print material and layed the two over each other. "That's perfect Vera!" Ino was getting even more excited as she continued to look. They moved towards a large sketch board as Vera introducted some newer ideas. "How about you completely cut out the lowerback side so it'll be an open area. We'll have the zippers here and there and you can wear sticky bra for the top." Ino hummed in agreement and she was happy with the design. "Allright, we'll do that hehe." Vera pulled out a calculator and typed in the prices for the materials and such before writing it on a piece of paper for Ino. "WOW Vera, that price is much too low. These materials are more expensive than that, even I know that. Add another 0 and we'll be good." Vera and Ino continued to bicker about the price as Sakura's hand continued to fly across the sketch pad.

_"I need this part to be cinched in and this part should be..."_ Sakura was about done with her drawing as Vera walked up with Ino and Ino's phone suddenly rang. "I need to get this, it's Sai." Ino walked out of the room practically skipping as she left. "Allright Sakura, let's see what you have drawn." Sakura handed Vera the sketchpad and Vera began to study the material and her eyes got wider and wider as she noticed the details Sakura had put in. "WOW Sakura, just WOW. You should become a designer, this is amazing. The amount of detail and just the design in general." Sakura blushed at the compliment and bowed her head at Vera Wang. "Do you think it's too much for a Prom dress?" Vera shook her head in reply as she continued to study the dress. "Let's go choose the materials for the dress." Sakura and Vera walked towards the other side of the room and they babbled on and on.

All Sakura could think of as they picked out the materials was about impressing a certain red head.

* * *

Ino was outside of Vera's house talking on the phone with Sai and she could tell something was wrong. "Sai, just tell me what's wrong. I know you're beating around the bush and you know I hate when people do that." Sai cleared his throat over the phone and just sighed. "Look, Ino... I want you to know something before Prom. I know you wanted to go to my private house after to...you know... but I want you to know something first Ino. I'm not a virgin and I don't want to deceive you. I know you aren't either but I love you more than anything in the world and I don't want you to hate me for this." Ino was quiet as she thought about what Sai had just said and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Ino, are you there?" Sai sounded concerned as he didn't hear a reply from his girlfriend.

"I need to know Sai. Who was it that you lost it to and when?" Sai practically stopped breathing as he heard the question. Ino wasn't a virgin but she still cared about Sai enough to want to know. "Sai, I know that you know I'm not. But the thing is, I told you straight up before we officially started dating and you accepted me for how I am. I will do the same and I won't judge you. But I love you Sai, don't you think I deserve to know?" Sai just sighed as his heart told him to tell Ino and do the right thing. "Okay, I'll tell you but I want you to promise me something first." "What is it?" "You will not let your feelings get in the way of your friendship okay?" Ino felt her stomach suddenly drop into a bottomless black hole and she was nervous. "Who is it?" Sai swallowed a lump down his throat as he got ready to reply. "It was Sakura."

Ino's eyes began to fill with tears and she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating but everytime she tried to take a breath, the pain that shot through it was unbearable. She began to gasp and she couldn't hear anything for a moment. She began to cry quietly and she gasped something to Sai but it wasn't coherent. "Ah-When Sai? *sniffle* When and why?" Sai spilled everything to Ino telling her how they both agreed mutually since they wanted their first time to be with someone special instead of being with someone that would just make it mean nothing. "It was during freshman-sophmore summer, before she moved here. I didn't know you then and I can't say I regret it but I regret not telling you when we first started dating. Ino, I love you and I'm not going to say anything that's not true but I don't want you to think badly of Sakura. She and I were justified and she's my best friend. I love her more than any other of my friends but not as much as I love you. It's different, you know?" Ino couldn't understand anything but all she knew right now was that she needed time and space. It wasn't that she didn't love Sai, she just needed to understand and she needed to talk to Sakura. "Sai... look, I understand why you did what you did. I still love you.. but.." Sai could seriously feel himself slowly die as he heard the words " I need time and space... for now. We're not breaking up or anything. I just... yeah." Sai could feel his emotions building up but he couldn't stop Ino from doing this. She deserved that time and space and he deserved to feel like this. "Alright. I'll give you space. I love you." "I love you too." Ino hung up right after that and after what felt like a million years, she felt all the tears spill out and she just couldn't stop.

* * *

Sakura and Vera were finishing up when Ino entered the room. Sakura turned around and was about to happily greet her friend until she saw the redness in her eyes and on her nose. "Ino-pig, what's wrong?" She walked over to her friend to hug her but Ino had turned away from her. "What's wrong, did something happen?" Ino faked a smile and looked at Sakura and Vera. "Oh I just need to go right now, do you mind if we leave right now?" Vera looked at Ino concerned but Ino just shook her head at her. There was no way she could tell Vera and she needed to talk to Sakura only. "It's alright for you to leave hun, Ino looks like she needs to head home so why don't you take her Sakura?" Sakura just looked confused as she nodded and Vera lead them back through the house. "Have a good day Ms. Vera and thank you so much." Sakura bowed to Vera and Vera just smiled. "You have such good manners, thank _you_ for letting me work on something different once in a while. Drive safe girls and have a good day allright? I'll call you guys when the dresses are done and I'll see if there's a need to be a dress fitting. Ta-ta beautifuls!" Ino was quiet as she got in the car and Sakura could feel a dark tension in the car. Sakura pulled out of the driveway and drove out of the gates. Ino had not said anything for the whole car ride when she suddenly spoke up. "Sakura, can we go somewhere private? I need to talk to you about something." Sakura felt a little nervous but she pulled off the freeway to go the The Rooftop. The Rooftop's parking lot was practically empty since it was around lunchtime. Sakura pulled into a spot right under the shade of trees and she set the car into neutral and pulled on the parking brake. "What's wrong Ino? Did something happen with Sai?"

Ino swallowed a lump down her throat since she was practically ready to scream at Sakura. "Sakura, I need you to tell me the truth about something okay? I'm not going to judge you for it but I can't just leave it alone. I need to talk to someone about it and I feel like it's only you that I can turn to." Sakura felt a little nervous since she had an idea of what Ino was talking about. "What is it Ino? I promise I wouldn't ever lie to you." Ino took a deep breath and turned in her chair to look at Sakura. "When and why did you sleep with Sai?" Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she heard the question. _"I thought she was going to ask me if I dumped Sasuke for Gaara."_ "Ino, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Let's see, we should probably start off with the beginning huh?" Sakura began to think back all the way to freshman year ending.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking with her boyfriend, Akito, to class at her old school and suddenly she was stopped by Akito when it seemed like they were alone in the hallway. "Akito, what's wrong?" Sakura was quite livid when Akito suddenly pushed her against the wall of a empty room they entered. Akito began to kiss Sakura and Sakura happily kissed him back. They were getting more and more slanted while laying down on a table and making out when Akito suddenly stuffed his hand under Sakura's shirt. Sakura began to try to push Akito off and Akito pushed her down again. "AKITO STOP!" Akito glarerd at her and put his hand over her mouth and tried to pull off her clothes. There was nothing that Sakura could do since she didn't know any self-defense and everyone was in class. __**"This is really happening. Someone...please save me..."**__ Sakura began to cry a little as she continued to struggle against Akito and as soon as he was about to pull her pants down, the door opened. Akito was pulled off of Sakura and Sakura saw Sai punch Akito in the face. "Sai?.." Sakura was sniffling and sobbing when a teacher who had been with Sai took Akito out the room to the principal's office. Sai walked over to Sakura and pulled her clothes together to the original position. "Are you alright Sakura?" Sakura rubbed her tears out of her eyes and looked at Sai. "Yeah, thank you. Thank you for saving me. I didn't know that Akito could be like that." Sai crouched down and hugged her before he just sighed and pulled her up with him. He smiled that signature fake smile at her before speaking. "I was gonna surprise you today since your parents said that I can pull you out of class early but guess that's going to happen anyways." Sakura had a small smile on her face before she was pulled out the classroom by Sai._

_"Okay, lets go somewhere Sakura." Sai was eager to get Sakura out of the school and she was happy to follow his lead. "Allright, where did you wanna go?" Sai had walked to his car and opened the door for Sakura. "Let's go watch Iron Man 2. My dad said it was really good but I wanna see for myself. We can go to my house to watch." Sai told the driver where to go since Sakura's house was a bit far from the school. Sai sat next to Sakura and they laughed and talked the whole. Sakura almost forgot about what had just happened earlier but she was suddenly reminded when she looked at her phone and saw a picture of Akito. She quickly changed the background before looking back at Sai with teary eyes. As soon as Sai was going to ask Sakura what was wrong, she bolted out the door and ran into her house. Sakura sobbed quietly as Sai chased after her bewildered as to why she would run out of the car while it hadn't been parked. She finally reached her room before she sunk down into her bed and cried her tears into her pillow. Sai reached the room as well but just sat down and rubbed her back and laid down next to her. "Sakura, I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one should have to go through that." Sakura rolled over to look at Sai with big eyes and he just stared back. "Sai, if I ask you something, do you promise to do it?" Sai, who didn't have a clue of what she was talking about, nodded intently with the objective to make his childhood best friend happy. Sakura said without missing a beat "Will you please sleep with me?" Sai's eyes widened as his mind fully registered what she said and he sat straight up and looked across the room avoiding her gaze. Sakura sat up and scooted next to him. "Look Sai, I know we aren't together... you're my best friend. But after today, I don't think I'd be able to do this with anyone else but you. I want my first time to be with someone special and not taken from me. You're my best friend in the whole wide world and I know this seems extremely selfish but I would like to be your first as well." Sai just turned his head to look at Sakura and saw that she had great resolve. He blushed slightly and muttered "Yeah, I'd like you to be my first as well." Sakura smiled as she hugged Sai. _

_They proceeded to kiss and got more and more slanted on the bed..._

_...Flashback Ends..._

"And that's how it happened Ino. It was special for me and Sai only because we did it with each other. I don't want you to be mad at Sai... I was the one that asked." Sakura looked at Ino, who almost felt guilty for being mad at Sai... _almost_. "I never knew you were almost raped Sakura... why did you never say anything?" Ino leaned over the arm rest to hug Sakura, who hugged Ino back. "What did you want me to say? 'Oh I'm Sakura and I moved to Konoha High because I almost got raped at my old school and my boyfriend paid the school not to expell him!', are you fucking crazy Ino? I'd die before I tell anyone that." Ino was surprised at Sakura's word choice but she knew what Sakura was trying to say. "Well, I'm not mad at you Sakura... but I can't forgive Sai." Sakura just raised her eyebrow before replying. "Why? What did he do to you? Do I need to have a **talk** with him?" Ino raised her hands in a 'calm down' gesture and quickly replied before Sakura got any other ideas. "No, I would've understood why if Sai just told me from the beginning. I almost feel lied to... I told him _everything_ about me and I feel betrayed since he didn't tell me anything." Sakura nodded slightly understanding her friends pain. Ino continued as she took a slow, slightly sobbing breath. "I can't look at him without thinking about how he hid this from me for so long. I never asked but I did tell him I wanted us both to be honest with each other from the very beginning. I told him I was done with relationships that were just about sexual stuff, I need the real thing and suddenly this past year seems like it meant nothing to me." Sakura just continued listening as Ino practically sobbed out her story and cried all her tears.

Ino finally finished her story and she looked at Sakura with teary eyes. Sakura was almost happy with Ino. "I'm glad you told me all of this Ino... I consider you one of my best friends and I'm glad I can be here for you. All I can say is that you need time and Sai will give you that. _I'll make sure of that._" Ino just smiled a bright smile at Sakura. Sakura thought to herself **_"Even when she's crying, she looks like a freaking super model!"_** and she smiled back at her best friend. "Alright, I'm going to tell you something now Ino since I might need your help with this." Ino forgot about her tear-streaked face and turned to Sakura. "What is it?!"

Sakura took a deep breath before spilling out her secret.

"I want to impress Gaara at Prom Rally and I'll need you to teach me how to sing." Ino's reaction was priceless.


	12. Questions and Answers

hey everyone, I've decided to post multiple chapters since I haven't really updated all that much in the last couple of months! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review if you can3 they're really helpful and they let me know if you guys are enjoying the story! :D

I really wanted to say something since I realize while I'm going over my story that it seems like Sakura is a bit carefree when it comes to committing a relationship. All I really wanted to establish is how she's having trouble confirming her feelings as well as being indecisive. I don't want to make her seem like a slut or a whore in **any** way.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter this way 3 so please please please let me know !

Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

**Chapter XI****\- Questions and Answers**

A week had passed by since Sai confessed to Ino about how he lost his virginity and they had not spoken or even seen each other. That meant a week had also passed for Ino and Sakura from telling Vera Wang about their prom dresses. Sakura was running a bit late from picking up Ino to take her back to Vera's place for the last fitting to make sure their dresses fit perfectly and to take it home. Ino was waiting in front of her house and she could see Sakura's car zooming down the street before screeching from the sharp turn Sakura did to drift in front of Ino's house entrance. Ino jumped and quickly hopped into the car and Sakura and Ino began to talk about Prom that was in 2 days.

"Ino, I told Sai everything he needed to know. He said he already bought the tickets and paid for the fee of the limo that our group is taking." Sakura informed Ino of how he had gotten his tux already to match the color of the material of her dress and Ino just smiled. "Hopefully, he's been feeling sad and missing me cause I'm going to blow him out of the water when I see him." Ino felt a bit guilty for ignoring Sai but she really did love him and she wouldn't leave him for anything. "I just want him to be amazed and happy at the same time." Sakura smiled at the devious blonde sitting next to her. "How are you and Gaara then?" Ino was winking playfully at Sakura, who blushed in response. "I think we're doing good. Nothing's really happening since Matsuri's been a koala on him practically for the whole week." Sakura was slightly angry at that.. or was is it jealous? Ino just shook her head as she sat up straight in her chair. "She's been asking her friends and everyone to vote for her for Prom Queen and to have Gaara be Prom King." Sakura giggled slightly at that since no one really tried to _run_ for Prom Court and if you did, it'd be extremely awkward. It usually fell towards the favorited couple. "Also Sakura, have you been practicing your singing? I know that ASB asked us girls to sing for Court Performance at the rally tomorrow but I have no clue what the guys are doing so I think singing is just going to have to do it." Sakura and Ino continued to animatedly talk while they reached Vera's house and got ready for dress fitting.

* * *

The guys that were voted onto Prom Court had gotten together at Naruto's house to plan their performance for the Prom Rally. They had been practicing hard for the last couple of days for their performance. Naruto practically collapsed on top of Sasuke who was bent over with his hands on his knees. "Get the fuck off me, idiot." Sasuke pushed off Naruto, who moved over to sit next to Gaara on the couch. "Hn. You smell... Naruto, get off me." Naruto smiled at Gaara who continued to try to scoot away from the blond boy. The rest of the boys looked at Neji and Shikamaru who were discussing performance details and they all groaned as Neji headed over to grab the remote to the stereo.

"NEJIIIII...we've been practicing for hours now. We'll be fine tomorrow." Naruto was practically on the floor begging for a break longer than 3 minutes. Neji shook his head at the Prom Prince on the floor. "You know, I'm only making us practice this hard because we all have someone to impress." As he finished saying that, Sasuke and Gaara both stood up and walked over to the practice floor. Shikamaru gave a side glance at the two and just looked back at Neji. Neji smiled as he saw the tension that was practically ready to burst from Sasuke and Gaara. They were glaring at each other while they stood next to each other. Shikamaru gave Neji a look that practically said 'I know you're doing this on purpose, you're a horrible person' before heading to his spot on the practice floor. "Allright, we'll start from the top and hopefully we _don't_ mess up (Neji looked at Naruto who scratched his head in reply) and we can all go home so we can wake up early to be ready for the rally." The music started playing and the boys continued their practice.

* * *

_Rally Day_

Everyone began to pour into the gym as teachers let out students out from third period and all the respective grades sat in their designated areas. Everyone that was going to be performing in the rally had been ushered into the locker rooms in the same building as the gym. Sakura felt a little nervous since today was the first time of an actual performance for her. Ino had a lot of experience already but there was Sakura who had stage fright.

Ino saw how nervous Sakura was and she couldn't help but smile at the pink-haired beauty. "Forehead, don't worry about it. I know it seems really scary, but it really isn't. You're really talented and you'll do amazing okay?" Sakura gave a small smile to Ino and the rest of the girls walked up to the two and they all stood in a circle. Sakura felt a little better since the performance was with the rest of the girls and if she messed up, the others would help her. "Allright you guys, let's get ready, the rally is about to start!" Ino put her hand into the middle of the circle and all the others followed suit. "Princesses on the count of 3! 1, 2, 3, PRINCESSES!" Everyone shouted and began giggling. The ASB students that were running the rally walked in and began shouting instructions since the rally was about to start.

"I need the nominated couples to be over here right now! They will be walking out and performing their own performance and sitting to the left of the stage! Please meet right here!" The whole group walked over and Sakura went to stand next to Sasuke. Sakura was wearing the same dress that she had gone clubbing in, as were the other girls. The guys were basically dressed the same they usually did, the only difference was the crown that each of them wore. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who was staring straight ahead. "Hey Sasuke, do you remember what we were going to do?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura who only smiled in return. "Of course I do, are you nervous?" Sakura blushed a little and just stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Of course not. Who am I kidding, I'm so nervous." Sasuke smiled at her before he just put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Sakura saw the look that Gaara was giving Sasuke from a few feet away when she was looking around for him. Sasuke tried to keep her there but she just shrugged out from under his arm before resuming standing next to him. "I know we're good friends Sasuke but I'd really appreciate if you would just wait a bit before we do anything anymore." Sasuke had a straight face on but inside he was the opposite. _"I know you are just thinking about Gaara. I'm not fucking stupid, you're still mine. I'm never going to let you go."_ Sasuke leaned down towards Sakura and smiled one of his rare smiles before staring directly into her eyes. "My feelings haven't changed Sakura... I still love you." He stood back up and Sakura was slightly red from the closeness but she could feel her losing her ground. "Well I'm not feeling the same, but I'm glad we're still friends." Sakura was glad that Gaara was practically glowering at Sasuke and she knew that her feelings for the red-head hadn't changed but towards Sasuke...she didn't know. They could hear the emcees for the rally talking about starting the introduction for Prom Court and the two turned their attention towards the gym.

"Allright, let's have the first couple walk in! This is our first court couple, Shikamaru and Temari!" Shikamaru led Temari onto the center of the gym floor and they stood next to each other before the song 'Like a G6' came on and they both put their arms and began to pump up the crowd up while singing the main chorus. The music stopped and they both walked off while waving and they moved to sit on the chairs for them. "NEXT, we have a recently ENGAGED couple coming up to the floor, please welcome Neji and Tenten!" Neji and Tenten began walking towards the center of the floor when Bruno Mars's 'Marry You' came on and Neji picked up Tenten bridal style and walked to the center of the floor and twirled her. He let Tenten back on the ground and she kissed him on the cheek before they headed off the floor waving. "That was so cute! Right now we have another couple, with one of our school's star athletes. Please welcome Naruto and Hinata!" Naruto and Hinata began walking to center of the stage and the song 'Low' by Flo Rida came on. All the girls began cheering Hinata on as she went with song and basically began grinding on Naruto before going lower and lower. Sasuke was a little surprised before he whispered to Sakura "I never knew she would do that." Sakura smiled while continuing cheering for her friend and stopped when they began walking off the floor and waving to them.

"NOW, we have one of our most popular seniors and his date for Prom, please welcome Gaara and Matsuri!" Sakura watched intently as Gaara and Matsuri just walked to the center of the stage and the song 'Don't Cha' came on and Gaara stood there just looking handsome while Matsuri danced and basically grinded on him. Sakura wanted to run on the stage and just rip her off of him but there was an arm holding her back. They finally walked off stage and as they were waving, Sakura giggled at the relief that came on to Gaara's face as he walked to sit next to Naruto. Sakura looked towards the couple before them and saw how Ino and Sai were basically not talking. **_"Ino-pig has something planned, she always does."_**

Ino turned towards Sai right before they were called onto the stage. "Hi baby, I missed you." Sai looked wide-eyed at Ino before smiling. "I missed you too Ino. Please don't ignore me anymore, I don't think I can handle it." Ino smiled at Sai and wrapped her arm around his before speaking. "It depends on how well we do onstage right now. You know how much of a perfectionist I am." She winked at Sai before looking forward and hearing their names announced.

"I know you guys already know who is coming up, but let me introduce the famous performer Ino and her date Sai!" Ino and Sai walked onto the stage and were waving. Sai stood there waiting for the music to come on and Ino unlinked her arm and winked at him before she got in position. The song 'SexyBack' came on and Sai just smiled as Ino began to dance to the music. He knew this song from one of Ino's old performances and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do. Ino was doing a solo part for a while but the chorus began to hit and Sai walked up behind Ino and began to grind with her, in the most gentlemanly manner as possible. Their song ended and Ino turned around and wrapped her arms around Sai's neck and wrapped one leg around his hip. The crowd was cheering so much and Sai kissed Ino before leading her offstage.

Sakura could feel her stomach doing flips as she put her arm around Sasuke's arm and looked at him. She knew he was nervous but she was ready to throw up. "Sakura, calm down." Sasuke's voice made it a little better and she continued breathing. "Now, we have our last couple walking out and I know that everyone knows who they are. Let's welcome Konoha High's most popular couple, Sakura and Sasuke!" Sakura shook her head slightly at the error of the emcee while Sasuke smiled and they both walked up to the center of the stage and Sakura turned to stand a few feet away when the song "Hey Baby" by Pitbull ft. T-Pain came on. Sakura began to walk in a seductive way towards him and did a twirl of her hair before body rolling and dropping and grinding her hips into the air while turning her body to face away from Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to her and pulled her arms to the side before twirling her body away from him and then bringing her close again. They grinded their hips together and before Sasuke picked up Sakura and she hooked her legs onto his waist and stretched one leg upwards while he dipped her body. Sasuke brought Sakura back up and Sakura hooked her leg on to Sasuke's waist while settling one foot onto the ground and they could hear the crowd cheering as the song ended. Sakura and Sasuke were looking at each other eye to eye and he let go of her leg to help her stand correctly. As soon as Sakura was walking towards the chairs at the side of the floor, Sasuke surprised Sakura...literally. Sasuke pulled on Sakura's arm to have her twirl back towards him and he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fully on the lips. The position was a princess and prince famous kiss move and this only egged the crowd to cheer for them.

Sakura could feel her face blushing as he pulled away from the kiss but she refused to move. He pulled her to stand up straight and grabbed her hand to walk towards the chairs. She turned her attention to Gaara who was clenching his fists on his lap and she felt herself grow more confused. **_"I thought I was over Sasuke... but he's been so sweet...and I also like Gaara..."_**

The people on Prom Court began to move towards the locker rooms to change into their outfits for group performances. On the walk, Sakura walked towards Gaara to talk to him and she could see him tense up as she walked towards him. "Hey Gaara-kun, how are you?" Gaara could feel his jealousy take over as he tried to talk to Sakura but the calm he tried to excude failed once again. "Hn. It was whatever." His cold response made Sakura want to try harder to get him to talk since there was heavy tension between them. "Gaara... is something wrong? I don't know why you're acting like this but if I did something, please tell me." Sakura stopped and Gaara continued walking for a few steps before he turned around. The rest of the group continued to walk towards the locker rooms and soon Gaara and Sakura were alone by themselves.

Gaara could feel his anger get the better of him and he couldn't understand why Sakura had let Sasuke kiss her. _"I thought she liked me and she betrayed me. I didn't do anything to her and she's asking me what's wrong! She fucking kissed that bastard and she doesn't know what she did wrong."_ "If you don't know what's wrong, then there's no point. I didn't know that you would act so slutty in front of all those people." As soon as those words left Gaara's mouth, he completely regret it.

Sakura could feel her face burn but mainly, she couldn't stop the pain that ripped through her heart. _"He just called me... a slut. Gaara...just called me a __slut__..."_ Sakura could feel tears come to her eyes but worst of all, she couldn't stop the pain in her chest. _"Even Sasuke never did this to me and we fought a lot." __**"Forget this guy, we're not a slut Sakura"**_ Inner Sakura was angry and sad but the anger was showing through. **_"Fuck this. You don't need to deal with this."_** Sakura looked up through teary emerald eyes and stared straight at Gaara, whose hardened expression suddenly turned soft as he looked into her eyes. "If that's what you think about me, don't bother talking to me ever again. I didn't do anything to you and if this is about Sasuke's kiss with me, you're right to be jealous but to call me a slut? Fuck you."

Gaara's eyes widened as she said that and she began walking away after she said that. He could feel his chest tightening and the regret washed through him. He stepped forward to stop Sakura, he grabbed her shoulder and began speaking "Wait Sakura, I didn't mean to-" Sakura knocked his hand away as she turned around. He stood in front of her and she couldn't find it in her to forgive Gaara for what he had said. "Just stop Gaara..." She began to cry and her resolve to stay strong dissolved. "I can't believe you called me that, but what's worse is that I can't believe you couldn't just ask me to be yours." Gaara was stunned as he heard the words. "You've had plenty of times to ask me to be your girlfriend and you didn't. Even Sasuke knows that and guess what? I'm single. I don't have a boyfriend, so even if I did kiss Sasuke, what is it to you? You haven't done one thing to prevent it and you have the audacity to call me a slut. Sasuke's never even insulted me and you have the fucking balls to try to apologize to me right after calling me a _slut_." Sakura felt her anger breaking through and she could see how Gaara was sad as he heard the words. "Don't you dare try to make me pity you. Just stay away from me Gaara."

He let Sakura walk away and he couldn't stop her. _"How could I have fucked so badly?"_ He walked towards the guy's locker rooms and got ready for the performance. But in reality, why was he even doing this? He tried his best to learn everything to impress Sakura but now she wouldn't even want to look at him. _"How the fuck did I fuck up that badly? She already left Sasuke and because I was jealous... he kissed her though and she didn't back out. She just stayed there...If she likes me, she's going to have to choose. I can't be okay with being just one of the choices anymore."_

Sakura wiped off her tears and she enetered the locker room as if nothing was wrong. Ino knew better than that and she couldn't help but notice how Sakura suddenly lost the shine. "Sakura.. are you alright?" Sakura turned to Ino and just by looking in Sakura's eyes, Ino saw the sadness. "It's nothing Ino... I'll tell you later okay?" Ino let the subject be and she turned to check all the other girls outfits. "Alright girls, let's rock this performance today!" Everyone smiled brightly including Sakura.

Sakura got rid of her sad feelings and turned all her energy to making this performance amazing. **_"If he wants to miss out on this girl, we'll just show him how much he's missing."_** Inner Sakura was pumped to be doing the performance mainly because Sakura and Ino were upfront for the most part of the dance and this dance wasn't.. what's the word... conservative, in the least. She perked up at the thought of being able to be with the girls and she immediately smiled. "Alright girls, let's show the boys what they're really missing out on."

All the girls had gotten into their outfits and they headed out to the gym floor right next to the stage area so they could go right after the boys. The boys had dressed into an outfit that consisted of a pair of dance sweats, a v-neck (black or white), and they all had a pair of high-tops on. Sakura's attention focused onto Gaara and she couldn't see any expression on his face. **_"I'm glad he knows that he did something wrong. I can't believe he called me a slut."_** She turned to look at the rest of the group and she could see Sasuke smirking right at her. Sakura slightly blushed under his gaze but she turned her attention back to Gaara. He was staring directly at her now and she could only stare back, emotionless.

The music started up and she focused her gaze on the group in general. The song "Na Na" by Trey Songz came up and the boys began to move with the beat. They started a choreographed dance and the audience and the girls began whooping and clapping their hands. They started changing formation and Gaara and Sasuke began moving towards the front while the rest of the guys moved towards the back, creating a windowed format. Gaara and Sasuke both looked at Sakura who was excited with the crowd and cheering for them. This ignited a competition between them to perform the best when it came to the solo dance for each boys. The group moved into a circle and each of the boys did a short solo dance each one getting cheered on by the crowd. The song began to remix change into "Take your Shirt off" by T-pain and the boys all pulled their shirts off. The crowd of girls began screaming at the top of their lungs and the Prom Court girls all looked at each other wide-eyed. Every single one of the boys were extremely fit and they all had amazing bodies. The guys continued dancing and there were 2 particular guys that stood out from the intensity of how they danced. Sakura was practically gawking at Gaara's body. She had seen Sasuke's body plenty of times but Gaara's muscles were extremely well defined to the point of the V that defined his hips into the sweatpants he was wearing. _"__**Holy shit.**__"_ Ino elbowed Sakura and Sakura quickly closed her mouth and turned her head. Matsuri was glaring at Sakura and Sakura turned to her and flipped her off, which made Matsuri drop her jaw in surprise. Ino was giggling and they all turned their attention back to the boys who had finished their performance.

Gaara was panting and trying to catch his breath while walking off-stage and he grabbed a towel from a blushing ASB student and wiped his sweat from his head and chest. He walked towards the areas the girls had been in and he searched the crowd for Sakura. He spotted the pink-haired girl walking and talking with the other girls while they walked to the side of the stage to be called on the stage. Sakura turned her head and made eye-contact with him and he could see the sadness behind her eyes. _"Sakura... please don't look at me like that."_ Gaara could feel his heart clenching, telling him to go and hug the girl but he couldn't will himself to. _"No, I need her to come choose me and I need to know she wants nobody but me."_ He turned his concentration to the performance as the girls walked onto the stage and he stared at the pink-haired girl along with the raven-haired male next to him.

The girls all had an outfit that was a crop, long sleeved or a tank, a pair of leather shorts on covered by a flannel tied around their waist to mock a skirt from behind, and pairs of black thigh high socks with some heels. Sakura smiled and she took her place as "Bad Girl, Good Girl" by miss A began. **_"Time to show Gaara what he's going to be missing out."_** Ino began singing out the song and everyone started chanting the song with her. "You don't know me, you don't know me, you don't know me, so shut up boy, so shut up boy, so shut up boy, so shut up, shut up!" The girls all began to dance as Ino sang the beginning and the song changed to Sakura's part as she flipped her hair and they all swayed their hips to the beat of the music. The girls began singing together for the chorus and they all grinded their hips down till they were bending their knees and they put their hands on the ground and body rolled onto the ground. At this, all the guys began cheering while the girls' dates all just look wide-eyed. The song continued and the girls continued to dance and Sakura took the main spot light as she sang the high notes and she continued dancing with the rest of the group when they finished and they stood together as a group.

The audience was cheering loudly and there were wolf whistles all around and all the girls bowed and began to walk off-stage together. Gaara was stunned by how good Sakura was at everything. He heard a deep voice begin to talk and he turned his attention to Naruto. "DAMN, I didn't know that Hinata could dance like that... or any of those girls except Ino...DAAAMMNN." The other guys nodded in acknowledgement to the question before Shikamaru spoke up. "I didn't know they could sing either, it was in sync most of the time but Sakura's voice stood out with Ino's." The guys all continued nodding in amazement and they barely noticed when the girls all walked up to the group and stood next to their dates.

"Hey guys, did we do good?" Ino was still trying to catch her breath from the performance but she knew she didn't even have to ask that question, the girls had kicked ass performing and no one messed up. Sai turned to Ino and put an arm around her waist before speaking up. "I'll admit you did amazing babe, but why did you let Sakura take the solo?" Ino smirked before she glanced sideways at Gaara who was still stunned by the performance and by Sakura. "She was trying to impress someone..." Gaara's attention snapped to Ino after those words "and I'm guessing she did. She's a natural performer, she should think of doing it as a professional career. She just told me she had someone to impress but she never said who." The group's attention turned to Gaara who started to look around for Sakura, who never came with the group, and he noticed something else... Sasuke was also gone.

The rally fnished up and everyone that had performed walked back to the locker rooms to change into casual clothes. The ASB people had excused the performers from school for the rest of the day since they had come early to school for preparation and most of them didn't even have their backpacks with them. Sakura just grabbed her bag and was walking out of the locker room when she collided into a hard chest and arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry- " Sakura looked up and she saw Sasuke staring down at her with a small smirk on his face. "Hn. I knew you were clumsy, but you didn't have to pretend to be if you wanted my arms around you." Sakura blushed before hastily pushing herself out of the hold and stood up. "What's up Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was sure to keep a close distance between them and Sakura continued to back up as far as she can until she hit the squeaked as Sasuke continued to go closer before he settled for their foreheads touching. "Sakura... you haven't answered my question..." Sakura gulped as she stared straight into Sasuke's eyes. "What question Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly lost her breath when Sasuke replied.

"Are we going to be fucking on Prom night?"


End file.
